VIXX FANFICTION : Chance
by storlight
Summary: Apakah Taekwoon bisa mendapatkan kesempatan hidup?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja tampak sedang berlari sambil memakan selembat roti. Nama namja itu adalah Jung Taekwoon. Taekwoon terlihat melihat jam tangannya sesekali, terlihat sekali bahwa Taekwoon sangat gelisah. Sepertinya dia terlambat masuk kerja. Taekwoon menambah kecepatan berlarinya, membuat rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin. Pada saat Taekwoon menyebrangi jalan raya, Taekwoon tidak melihat lambu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki yang menunjukkan warna merah.

Di lain sisi, seorang namja berambut ungu bernama Kim Wonshik tampak menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang dibilang cukup tinggi. Sepertinya Wonshik juga terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba saja Wonshik melihat seorang namja berambut hitam -Taekwoon- menyebrang melewati zebra cross, padahal sudah jelas lampu lalu lintas untuk kendaraan masih menunjukkan warna hijau.

"Mwoya? Apa yang namja itu lakukan?!"

Wonshik langsung menginjak rem mobilnya, namun karena sebelumnya Wonshik menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, kecelakaan tetap tidak dapat dihindari. Mobil Wonshik tetap mengantam tubuh Taekwoon dengan cukup keras sehingga tubuh Taekwoon terlempar cukup jauh. Wonshik terkejut melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mwoya..."

Wonshik langsung membuka seatbelt nya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Wonshik menghampiri Taekwoon yang sudah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang menggenang disekitarnya. Wonshik merutuki dirinya sendiri, sepertinya dia sudah membunuh seseorang.

Taekwoon membuka matanya, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang sedang berkerumun mengelilinginya dan menatap padanya dengan tatapan cemas. Taekwoon menoleh pada Wonshik, terlihat Wonshik sedang menelepon seseorang, sepertinya Wonshik menelepon ambulance.

"Tidak perlu menelepon ambulance, aku baik-baik saja."

Wonshik tidak merespon. Wonshik masih menelepon rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan ambulance dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti orang panik. Taekwoon tidak mengerti, apa Wonshik tidak mendengar suaranya? Mungkin efek suara ramai dari orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

Taekwoon bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati Wonshik, berniat meraih lengan Wonshik. Namun apa yang terjadi? Taekwoon tidak dapat meraih lengan Wonshik, tangan Taekwoon menembus lengan Wonshik. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Taekwoon shock.

"Jung Taekwoon-ssi?"

Mendengar seorang memanggil namanya, Taekwoon menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat seorang namja berambut kecoklatan menggunakan pakaian formal serba hitam berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nuguya...?"

"Wah~ ternyata benar. Jung Taekwoon, usia 26 tahun. Lahir 10 November 1990, dan meninggal tanggal 5 April 2017 karena kecelakaan."

"Mwo? Meninggal? Yang benar saja!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja dibelakangmu."

Taekwoon menoleh ke belakang, dan Taekwoon terkejut melihat dirinya sedang terbaring kaku dengan wajah yang pucat nyaris tidak bewarna di jalan dengan darah menggenang di sekelilingnya.

"Sekarang kamu sudah percaya? Ayo ikut denganku."

Namja berambut kecoklatan itu membalikkan badan dan langsung berjalan pergi menembus tubuh orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun itu. Taekwoon berlari menyusul namja itu dari belakang.

"Yaa! Siapa kamu?"

Namja berambut coklat itu menghentikkan langkah kakinya, diikuti oleh Taekwoon. Namja berambut coklat itu membalikkan badan menghadap Taekwoon lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku Lee Jaehwan, grim reaper."

Taekwoon terdiam, lalu tidak lama kemudian Taekwoon tertawa keras. Jaehwan menyipitkan matanya, bingung melihat Taekwoon tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau bilang apa? Grim reaper? Hahaha, sadarlah! Ini bukan drama!"

Jaehwan menghela nafas, lalu Jaehwan menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Jaehwan mengarahkan tangannya pada mobil Wonshik, lalu membuat mobil Wonshik bergerak sendiri berpindah ke pinggir jalan agar tidak mengganggu jalan raya itu. Orang-orang yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut, bahkan Wonshik pun terkejut. Taekwoonpun melongo melihat apa yang baru saja Jaehwan lakukan. Jaehwan memindahkan mobil Wonshik tanpa harus menyentuhnya.

"Daebak..."

"Kamu masih belum percaya? Baiklah aku langsung antar kamu ke dunia akhirat saja ya?"

Baru saja Jaehwan hendak melangkah, Taekwoon langsung meraih lengan Jaehwan dan memegang lengan Jaehwan dengan sangat erat. Jaehwan menoleh pada Taekwoon lalu menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tolong...berikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup..."

Jaehwan diam sejenak, lalu Jaehwan mengambil sebuah buku note kecil dari saku mantel yang dia kenakan. Jaehwan membaca sesuatu di dalam buku note kecil miliknya lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi...ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu? Akan aku lakukan apa saja!"

Jaehwan tersenyum, namun senyum Jaehwan itu terlihat aneh di mata Taekwoon. Mungkin lebih terlihat seperti smirk.

"Berhubung kamu masih single, cukup cari cinta sejati untukmu. Jika kamu berhasil menemukannya dan menikah dengannya, kamu akan di beri kesempatan hidup 50 tahun."

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan mata seakan bertanya 'apa-kamu-sedang-bercanda?'. Jaehwan tertawa kecil menanggapi tatapan mata Taekwoon, seakan mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Aku serius. Tapi ingat, ada peraturan."

"Peraturan? Peraturan apa?"

"Iya. Seandainya kamu sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu, jangan pernah berciuman jika kalian belum resmi menikah. Kalau kau berani berciuman sebelum menikah, maka kamu akan kembali ke wujud roh selama 7 jam. Arraseo?"

"Mudah sekali. Arraseo arraseo."

"Ingat, kamu hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh hari. Jika dalam waktu satu bulan kamu belum menemukan dan belum menikah dengan cinta sejatimu, maka aku akan membawamu ke surga."

"Hanya tiga puluh hari? Tidak bisakah kau tambah waktunya?"

"Tidak."

"Ah baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lain waktu. Kalau kau butuh aku panggil namaku 3 kali lalu tiup lilin, maka aku akan datang. Waktumu dimulai dari sekarang."

Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Taekwoon, membuat Taekwoon terkejut lalu terjatuh. Namun setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

Tekwoon membuka kedua matanya. Tubuh Taekwoon terasa sedikit sakit dan kepalanya juga terasa pusing. Taekwoon melihat sekelilingnya, sekarang dia berada di sebuah kamar, namun itu bukan kamarnya.

"Ini dimana?"

Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja berambut ungu masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Namja itu tampak senang melihat Taekwoon dan langsung menghampiri Taekwoon, bahkan sampai lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

"Taekwoon-ssi? Kamu sudah sadar?"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Aku lupa kalau kita belum berkenalan, hahaha. Namaku Kim Wonshik."

"Lalu sekarang aku dimana?"

"Kamu sedang di rumah sakit. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Untung saja kamu hanya mengalami luka ringan."

Taekwoon ingat sekarang. Namja ini yang tidak sengaja menabrak Taekwoon sebelumnya. Pantas saja tubuh Taekwoon terasa sakit. Tapi, bukankah Taekwoon meninggal setelah Wonshik menabraknya? Lalu kenapa bisa Wonshik mengatakan bahwa luka Taekwoon hanya luka ringan?

-flashback on-

"Tolong...berikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup..."

Jaehwan diam sejenak, lalu Jaehwan mengambil sebuah buku note kecil dari saku mantel yang dia kenakan. Jaehwan membaca sesuatu di dalam buku note kecil miliknya lalu menghela nafas.

"Menurut peraturan, manusia yang meninggal berhak diberi kesempatan hidup. Tapi...ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu? Akan aku lakukan apa saja!"

Jaehwan tersenyum, namun senyum Jaehwan itu terlihat aneh di mata Taekwoon. Mungkin lebih terlihat seperti smirk.

"Berhubung kamu masih single, cukup cari cinta sejati untukmu. Jika kamu berhasil menemukannya dan menikah dengannya, kamu akan di beri kesempatan hidup 50 tahun."

-flashback off-

Taekwoon ingat sekarang, saat ini adalah waktunya Taekwoon mencari cinta sejatinya, karena itu cerita kecelakaannya pun berubah. Taekwoon mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, namun Wonshik menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan melakukan aktifitas apapun, beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Akan aku panggilkan dokter."

Wonshik berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar rawat Taekwoon itu, dan sekali lagi dia lupa mengunci pintu. Taekwoon menghela nafas melihat Wonshik yang tampaknya pelupa itu.

Lalu, seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Wonshik tadi, Taekwoon bangkit untuk duduk lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya, mencari nama seseorang dari kontaknya lalu menelepon orang itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Wonshik kembali ke kamar rawat Taekwoon. Namun Wonshik tidak menemukan Taekwoon disana. Bahkan barang-barangnya sudah tidak disana.

"Mungkinkah dia sudah keluar?"

Wonshik berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Taekwoon. Wonshik tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di koridor rumah sakit yang melihat Wonshik berlari di koridor tersebut. Sesampainya di pintu depan rumah sakit, Wonshik melihat Taekwoon yang baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

"Taekwoon-ssi!"

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

"Taekwoon-ssi!"

Taekwoon terdiam, Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Wonshik. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana hening. Mendadak Wonshik lupa apa tujuan dia untuk menyusul Taekwoon sebelum pergi.

"Ada apa, Wonshik-ssi?"

"Taekwoon-ssi..."

Belum sempat Wonshik menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba handphone Taekwoon berdering. Taekwoon mengambil handphone-nya dari saku mantelnya lalu mengangkat telepon itu. Setelah berbicara sebentar, Taekwoon mematikan handphone-nya lalu kembali menoleh pada Wonshik.

"Mianhae tadi ada telepon, hehe. Ada apa, Wonshik-ssi?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta nomor ponselmu."

Taekwoon terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Wonshik. Taekwoon mengambil secarik kertas dari saku mantelnya lalu menuliskan nomor ponselnya.

"Aku kira ada hal penting, ternyata hanya ini. Hahaha."

Taekwoon memberikan kertas itu pada Wonshik, lalu segera pamit untuk pergi. Wonshik tersenyum melihat kertas di tangannya, dengan tulisan nomor ponsel Taekwoon disitu. Entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia di hatinya.

Taekwoon menghebuskan nafas panjang, lalu Taekwoon membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja Jaehwan sudah di depannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Taekwoon terkejut dan tanpa sadar langsung loncat kebelakang.

"Kamu...?"

"Kamu masih mengingat aku? Haha."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di dalam rumahku?!"

"Karena kamu termasuk jiwa yang tertunda(?) Maka aku harus mengawasimu."

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan dengan ekspresi seakan berkata 'heol', kemudian Taekwoon menghela nafas pasrah. Taekwoon terlalu malas untuk berdebat saat ini.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi jangan pernah memakan apapun disini, dan jangan menyentuh barang-barang disini."

"Tenang saja. Aku ini sudah mati, jadi aku tidak perlu makan. Bahkan menyentuh barang-barang disini pun aku tidak bisa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Taekwoon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu melonggarkan dasi yang dia kenakan sambil berdiri di depan cermin. Jaehwan berdiri di belakang Taekwoon, namun Jaehwan tidak tampak di cermin di depan Taekwoon. Tentu saja, Jaehwan adalau malaikat maut, Jaehwan sudah mati.

"Jaehwan-ssi... bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berkunjung ke rumahku dan melihatmu?"

"Tidak akan bisa. Aku hanya dapat dilihat dan disentuh oleh manusia yang akan aku antar ke dunia sana."

Jaehwan menjawab dengan santai sambil mengarahkan jarinya keatas. Taekwoon menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Taekwoon tidak perlu khawatir jika ingin membawa temannya ke rumahnya.

Setelah Taekwoon mengganti pakaiannya, Taekwoon berjalan ke arah pintu depan, sepertinya Taekwoon berniat untuk pergi keluar lagi dilihat dari pakaian rapihnya. Jaehwan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Taekwoon, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan."

Taekwoon menutup pintu rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya, dengan harapan Jaehwan tidak mengikutinya. Namun Taekwoon lupa akan satu hal, Jaehwan adalah grim reaper, Jaehwan bisa menembus pintu itu sesuka hatinya.

"Aku harus ikut denganmu."

"Untuk apa kamu ikut denganku?!"

"Aku hanya takut terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja sampai aku menemukan cinta sejatiku! Lebih baik kau jaga rumahku saja!"

Jaehwan menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi wajah agak kecewa, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menembus pintu rumah Taekwoon untuk masuk kedalamnya. Taekwoon menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Taekwoon berdiri di depan sebuah restaurant sembari melihat selembaran kertas, seperti potongan dari sebuah koran, yang dia bawa sejak tadi. Taekwoon menghela nafas, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam restaurant itu.

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang namja ungu berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon sambil membawa sebuah pesanan untuk meja pelanggan yang berada di dekat Taekwoon. Taekwoon membulatkan matanya melihat namja itu.

"Wonshik-ssi?"

Namja itu menolehkan kepala pada Taekwoon, dan tersenyum lebar melihat Taekwoon. Ya, benar. Namja berambut ungu itu adalah Wonshik.

"Taekwoon-ssi? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi. Hahaha. Rasanya baru tadi pagi kita berpamitan."

"Kamu...bekerja disini?"

"Aku pemilik restaurant ini. Aku juga bekerja disini bersama temanku, tapi karena dia tidak datang jadi aku mengurus reataurant ini sendiri."

Taekwoon terkejut mendengar jawaban Wonshik. Taekwoon tidak percaya kalau Wonshik adalah pemilik restaurant ini. Penampilan dan wajah Wonshik tidak mencerminkan seorang pembisnis (/slap). Dan tiba-tiba Taekwoon teringat dengan selembar potongan dari koran yang sedari tadi dia bawa sejak tadi. Taekwoon menunjukkan potongan koran itu pada Wonshik.

"Boleh aku membantumu untuk mengurus restaurant ini? Kebetulan aku ingin melamar pekerjaan."

Wonshik tersenyum tipis, Wonshik sangat senang mendengar Taekwoon mau melamar pekerjaan disini. Tanpa pikir panjang Wonshik langsung menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab Taekwoon. Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran melihat reaksi Wonshik.

"Kamu tidak memberikan persyaratan khusus?"

"Aniyo. Aku langsung menerimamu untuk bekerja di restaurantku, karena kamu yeppeo. Haha."

"Mwoya..."

Taekwoon agak kesal mendengar Wonshik mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik, namun dibalik itu Taekwoon juga tidak dapat menahan tersenyum, wajahnya pun memerah.

"Mulai hari ini aku yang akan mengurus pelanggan, kamu bekerja dibelakang saja mengurus keuangan."

Wonshik tersenyum hangat seraya mengusap kepala Taekwoon. Taekwoon membalas senyum Wonshik lalu menganggukan kepalanya membalas perkataan Wonshik. Wonshik langsung menarik Taekwoon untuk menunjukkan pekerjaan Taekwoon.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Jaehwan memperhatikan mereka dari sebrang restaurant itu. Jaehwan tersenyum melihat Taekwoon dan Wonshik.

"Kurasa namja itu yang akan menjadi cinta sejatimu, Taekwoon-ssi."

Jaehwan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi restaurant itu, dan kemudian langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Taekwoon tampak sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur, sementara Jaehwan berdiri di ambang pintu dapur seraya sedikit bermain dengan melayangkan piring-piring di dapur Taekwoon. Taekwoon menghela nafas. Setelah Taekwoon menata masakkannya di piring dan meletakkan piring itu di meja makan, Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan kesal.

"Yakk, Jaehwan-ssi. Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan piring-piringku?"

"Aish, padahal ini menyenangkan."

"Jaehwan-ssi..."

"Arraseo~!"

Jaehwan mengembalikan piring-piring itu pada tempat semula, lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Terlihat imut, namun terlihat menyebalkan dimata Taekwoon. Taekwoon memakan makannya, masih dengan perasaan hati agak jengkel.

"Aku lupa kalau kau malaikat maut, kau bisa memindahkan barang tanpa harus menyentuhnya..."

"Itu memang keahlianku."

"Mulai sekarang jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku takut kau merusak barang-barangku."

"Mwo? Tapi aku suka itu!"

"Jaehwan-ssi..."

"Aish, arraseo!"

Setelah itu suasana di dapur menjadi hening. Taekwoon diam, memakan makanannya sementara Jaehwan diam memperhatikan Taekwoon. Tiba-tiba Jaehwan teringat dengan Wonshik yang Taekwoon temui kemarin.

"Taekwoon-ah."

Taekwoon membulatkan mata mendengar Jaehwan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang harusnya ditujukan untuk orang yang sudah akrab itu. Taekwoon menunjuk Jaehwan dengan garpu ditangannya.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Taekwoon-ah?"

"Yakk! Kau pikir kau itu siapa bisa seenaknya memanggilku dengan panggilan informal seperti itu?"

"Anggap saja kita memang sudah akrab."

Jaehwan tersenyum polos sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang membuat Taekwoon merasa geli melihatnya. Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Kamu mau bicara apa tadi?"

"Saranku, lebih baik kamu coba dekati namja yang kau temui kemarin?"

"Nugu?"

"Namja pemilik restaurant Jepang yang kamu temui kemarin!"

"Ah, Wonshik?"

Taekwoon terdiam sejenak, dan membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja ini sangat ganjal, dari mana Jaehwan tau kalau Taekwoon menemui Wonshik di sebuah restaurant Jepang kemarin sementara kemarin Taekwoon menyuruh Jaehwan untuk jaga rumah? Taekwoon memelototi Jaehwan.

"Kamu diam-diam mengikutiku?"

Jaehwan tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum polos pada Taekwoon. Sungguh, saat ini Taekwoom ingin sekali melempar garpu yang ada di tangannya saat ini juga.

"Jangan pedulikan soal itu! Coba kamu pikirkan, bisa jadi Wonshik adalah cinta sejatimu!"

"Kamu ini hanya malaikat maut, kamu bukan Tuhan, sudah diam saja. Bagaimana bisa Wonshik yang belum begitu dekat denganku adalah cinta sejatiku?"

Taekwoon menghabiskan makanan di piringnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke wastafel dapur untuk meletakkan piringnya, setelah itu Taekwoon meninggalkan Jaehwan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Wonshik tampak sedang berjalan menuju restaurant nya. Baru saja Wonshik hendak membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Wonshik-ah!"

Wonshik membalikkan tubuhnya pada sumber suara, dan ternyata orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Cha Hakyeon, sahabatnya.

"Hyung!"

"Yakk~ long time no see!"

"Hyung, dari mana saja?"

"Menenangkan diri. Yah..kau tau kan aku cukup terpuruk setelah mengetahui mantan kekasihku yang baru akan aku nikahi meninggal duluan..."

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya. Wonshik sangat ingat bagaimana terpuruknya Hakyeon saat mengetahui kekasihnya yang akan dia nikahi dalam hitungan hari itu meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa setelah berlibur ke Jepang selama setengah tahun, haha~!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Babo, aku sangat khawatir padamu, hyung! Saat hyung pergi ke Jepang hyung tidak mengabariku sama sekali."

"Justru kupikir kamu yang akan mengunjungiku...aku tinggal di rumah kecil yang berada di Jepang, yang kita beli bersama waktu itu."

"Rumah itu? Aku tidak berfikir untuk menghampirimu ke rumah itu. Kalau aku pergi kesana siapa yang mengurus restaurant kita ini? Mencari pekerja paruh waktu yang sesuai keinginanku itu cukup sulit."

"Sudahlah, gwenchana. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah disini dan kita bisa melayani pelanggan kita lagi bersama-sama."

"That's right! Hahaha."

Wonshik membuka pintu restaurantnya lalu menyalakan lampu-lampu dan musik di restaurant nya, sementara Hakyeon memasangkan papan bertuliskan 'open' pada pintu depan restaurant.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat Taekwoon berjalan menuju restaurant Wonshik. Hakyeon langsung membuka pintu restaurant lalu keluar dan melambaikan tangan pada Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-ah! Kau datang?"

"Tentu saja, hyung. Hyung yang menyuruhku untuk mencoba melamar pekerjaan disini."

"Eo? Jadi kamu sudah di terima bekerja disini?"

Dari dalam restaurant, Wonshik tampak heran melihat Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang terlihat seperti sudah akrab itu. Wonshik ikut keluar untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yaak, Wonshik-ah! Kenapa kamu tidak beri tahu aku kalau kamu sudah menerima Taekwoonie untuk bekerja disini?"

"Yah...aku lupa. Memang benar, kemarin dia melamar pekerjaan disini dan aku langsung menerima dia bekerja di restaurant kita. Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Aku dan dia pernah berkenalan di Jepang. Dulu nya Taekwoonie itu manager di suatu perusahaan perabotan rumah tangga di Jepang yang tidak terlalu besar, namun perusahaan itu bangkrut."

"Sayang sekali..."

"Ne. Lalu saat Taekwoonie berniat mencari pekerjaan lagi, aku merekomendasikan restaurantmu. Setelah itu dia pulang ke Korea duluan meninggalkanku."

"Tapi sehari setelah itu kau menyusulku kan, hyung?"

"Ya! Dan kamu tidak menjemputku ke bandara."

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk untuk menemui Wonshik, eo?"

Taekwoon tertawa pelan lalu lalu sedikit mendorong kepala Hakyeon dengan pelan. Setelah itu Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonshik.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai bekerja."

Wonshik dan Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam restaurant dan siap untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka.

Malam sudah tiba. Seluruh pelanggan restaurant sudah pulang, dan saatnya Wonshik, Hakyeon, dan Taekwoon untuk pulang.

"Wonshik-ah! Taekwoonie! Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan bersama dulu?"

"Ini sudah terlalu malam.."

Hakyeon mengembungkan pipinya, lalu Hakyeon berjalan mendekati Taekwoon.

"Taekwoonie, boleh aku dan Wonshik bermain ke rumahmu? Jebal~! Aku tau kamu menyewa rumah didekat restaurant ini."

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataan Hakyeon.

"Boleh. Wonshik-ssi, kamu juga harus ikut."

"Tentu saja! Aku ikut!"

Wonshik tersenyum lebar saat Taekwoon mengajak Wonshik untuk datang ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia yang besar saat Taekwoon mengajaknya untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Taekwoon, Wonshik dan Hakyeon sudah sampai di rumah Taekwoon. Taekwoon membuka pintu rumahnya lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam.

"Biar aku ambilkan minuman untuk kalian."

Taekwoon berjalan menuju dapur, sementara Wonshik dan Hakyeon berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumah Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-ssi. Ternyata kamu tinggal dengan seorang temanmu?"

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Wonshik dengan ekspresi terkejut. Taekwoon mendekati Wonshik dan Hakyeon yang sedang berdiri menghadap Jaehwan yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamar. Jaehwan pun sama terkejutnya dengan Taekwoon.

"Wonshik-ssi... Kamu...bisa melihat dia?"

Wonshik terdiam, menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan bertanya. Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, Hakyeon tampak terdiam kaku melihat Jaehwan berada disana.

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

"Wonshik-ssi... Kamu...bisa melihat dia?"

Wonshik membalikkan tubuhnya pada Taekwoon, menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan bertanya. Wonshik menatap Taekwoon dan Jaehwan bergantian.

"Dia terlihat jelas."

Taekwoon terdiam menatap Wonshik dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Taekwoon tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Wonshik melihat Jaehwan yang merupakan malaikat maut?

"Jaehwan-ah!"

Taekwoon berlari mendekati Jaehwan lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jaehwan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia bisa melihatmu?"

"Aku tidak tau! Harusnya yang bisa melihatku hanyalah nyawa yang aku jemput ke dunia sana."

"Apa itu artinya mereka akan mati?"

Jaehwan diam, menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Kamu jiwa terakhir yang aku jemput."

"M...mwo...?"

"Kamu jiwa ke-100, jiwa terakhir yang akan aku antar ke dunia sana. Itu pun kalau kamu tidak berhasil menemukan cinta sejatimu. Tapi kalau kamu berhasil...maka aku pergi ke surga sendirian."

Jaehwan tersenyum pada Taekwoon, tapi senyuman Jaehwan itu terlihat aneh. Taekwoon dapat merasakan ada kesedihan dibalik senyuman Jaehwan.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, Hakyeon terdiam melihat Jaehwan. Tubuh Hakyeon diam, seperti membantu. Mendengar nama dan wajah Jaehwan, Hakyeon merasakan kesedihan dan sesak didadanya.

"Saranghae..."

Hakyeon terbayang-bayang dengan senyum mantan kekasihnya. Sudah enam bulan berlalu, ingatan tentang wajah kekasihnya sudah memudar diingatan Hakyeon. Tapi Hakyeon masih bisa mengingat senyuman khas mantan kekasihnya, dan entah mengapa Hakyeon teringat dengan senyum itu setelah melihat Jaehwan.

Hakyeon berjalan mendekati Jaehwan dan Taekwoon perlahan, lalu tanpa sadar Hakyeon langsung memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dari belakang. Tentu hal itu membuat Jaehwan terkejut, begitu pula Taekwoon.

"Hyung? Kamu...memeluk dia?"

Hakyeon diam, tidak menjawab Taekwoon. Hakyeon membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Jaehwan lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Jaehwan dalam-dalam. Hakyeon sangat familiar dengan aroma tubuh itu, aroma tubuh yang sangat Hakyeon rindukan, aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Wae...?"

"Hyung...maaf."

Taekwoon berusaha membuat Hakyeon melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaehwan, dan itu membuat Hakyeon bingung.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan dengannya. Yaa, Jaehwan. Ikut aku."

Setelah Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya, Taekwoon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya diikuti oleh Jaehwan. Sementara Hakyeon terdiam, bingung.

Taekwoon menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat, lalu menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan serius seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa dia bisa menyentuhmu?"

"Molla! Harusnya hanya jiwa yang aku jemput yang bisa menyentuh dan melihatku...ini aneh."

"Lalu kenapa kamu diam saja saat dia memelukmu?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Mendengar pertanyaan Taekwoon, Jaehwan teringat saat Hakyeon memeluknya tadi. Entah mengapa, saat Jaehwan mendengar nama Hakyeon dan saat Hakyeon memeluknya, Jaehwan merasakan kepedihan dan kerinduan dalam hatinya.

"Yakk, Jaehwan! Kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Dari pada mengurusi aku, lebih baik kamu urusi tamu mu itu. Sampai kapan kamu mau membiarkan mereka menunggu disana?"

"Tapi_"

"Tenang saja, mereka bisa menyentuhku bukan karena mereka adalah jiwa yang akan aku jemput. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti kenapa itu bisa terjadi, tapi aku bersumpah kamulah tugas terakhirku."

Jaehwan menaikkan dua jarinya, beruha meyakinkan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menghela nafas. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Jaehwan sepertinya tidak berbohong. Ya sudah, yang terpenting untuk Taekwoon adalah untuk Taekwoon adalah, Wonshik dan Hakyeon masih hidup.

"Arraseo."

Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Sementara Jaehwan, terdiam di dalam kamar Taekwoon, menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Taekwoon menghampiri Hakyeon dan Wonshik yang ternyata masih berdiri di ruang tengah dengan ekspresi kebingungan mereka. Taekwoon berusaha memasang tersenyum tipis pada mereka, berharap susana tidak enak yang tiba-tiba datang ini menghilang.

"Kalian lapar? Akan lebih baik jika kalian makan malam dirumahku saja."

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, boleh saja."

"Baiklah. Wonshik-ssi, kau boleh ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu. Aku mau bicara dengan Hakyeon hyung sebentar."

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluang makan. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon, yang masih terdiam kebingungan.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Apa alasan kamu memeluk Jaehwan tadi?"

Hakyeon terdiam. Sebetulnya, Hakyeon juga tidak mengerti apa tujuan Hakyeon memeluk Jaehwan tadi. Saat melihat punggung Jaehwan, Hakyeon seperti merasakan rasa rindu yang meluap-luap dan spontan tangannya langsung bergerak untuk memeluk Jaehwan.

"Err..molla. Mungkin aku tertarik pada temanmu itu? Dia sangat tampan sih, hahaha~! Wae? Kamu cemburu?"

"Eish, bicara apa kau ini? Mana mungkin aku cemburu?"

"Ah~ Taekwoonie hanya tertarik dengan Wonshik ya?"

"Aniyo!"

Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah, namun kemudian ekspresi Taekwoon berubah.

"Tapi saranku, jangan tertarik padanya."

"Wae?"

"Kau akan terluka nantinya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Taekwoon langsung berjalan pergi menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Hakyeon yang hanya diam dengan penuh tanda tanya di otaknya.

Keesokan harinya, Taekwoon kembali melanjutkan aktivitas biasanya. Dalam ruang kerja, Taekwoon tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon terdiam dan menghela nafas. Taekwoon masih memikirkan soal kejadian kemarin. Taekwoon sangat penasaran apa yang membuat Wonshik dan Hakyeon dapat melihat Jaehwan. Terutama Hakyeon, Taekwoon penasaran mengapa Naeun bisa menyentuh Jaehwan. Bahkan Jaehwan sendiri juga tidak tau apa masalahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Wonshik masuk ke dalam ruangan Taekwoon dan membuat Taekwoon sedikit terkejut karena kehadiran Wonshik yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku membuatmu terkejut? Mianhae."

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah."

Wonshik menutup pintu ruang kerja Taekwoon lalu duduk di bangku yang tersedia di depan meja Taekwoon, berhadapan dengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon melepaskan kacamata yang dia kenakan sejak tadi, lalu mentup laptopnya.

"Jadi...ada apa? Apa restaurant mu mengalami masalah?"

"Bukan, ini bukan masalah restaurant ini."

"Lalu?"

"Ini soal kamu, Taekwoon-ssi."

Taekwoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung mendengar jawaban dari Wonshik. Taekwoon merasa tidam melakukan kesalahan apapun, lalu apa yang Wonshik maksud?

"Apa...maksudmu..?"

"Aku perhatikan sejak kemarin, semenjak aku dan Hakyeon datang ke rumahmu, ekspresi wajahmu terlihat aneh. Kamu terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu sepanjang waktu."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Wonshik, Taekwoon terdiam dan sedikit cengo. Namun kemudian Taekwoon tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Kau menghawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku, beri aku hiburan. Ayo makan bersama?"

Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Taekwoon. Taekwoon ingat dengan saran yang Jaehwan berikan untuk mendekati Wonshik. Dan kebetulan dengan kesempatan ini datang. Dengan makan bersama dengan Wonshik, mungkin bisa tumbuh cinta diantara mereka berdua.

Bagusnya, Wonshik menerima ajakan Taekwoon. Wonshik dan Taekwoon langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonshik dan Taekwoon lalu mendekati mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Hyung, kami mau pergi keluar untuk makan bersama sebentar. Bisa aku titipkan restauratku padamu?"

Hakyeon tersenyum aneh setelah mendengar jawaban Wonshik, lalu kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Hakyeon mengacungkan jempolnya pada Wonshik dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ne! Serahkan semua padaku."

Wonshik tersenyum lega, lalu Taekwoon dan Wonshik pergi keluar dari restaurant itu. Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya sampai meyakinkan bahwa Taekwoon dan Wonshik sudah benar-benar pergi.

Hakyeon diam, tersenyum kecil seraya memegang sapu yang memang sudah dia bawa sejak tadi. Namun kemudian, Hakyeon menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan pergi."

Dibelakang tubuh Hakyeon, di meja paling ujung, terlihat Jaehwan yang baru saja berdiri dan hendak pergi. Jaehwan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau bicara padaku?"

Hakyeon membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mendekati Jaehwan.

"Ne. Siapa lagi?"

Jaehwan semakin kebingungan. Jaehwan melihat sekelilingnya, orang-orang di restaurant ini tampak terlihat memandang Hakyeon dengan pandangan aneh. Tentu saja, orang normal tidak bisa melihat Jaehwan yang adalah seorang malaikat maut. Itu membuat Jaehwan semakin bingung.

"Err...sebaiknya kita berbicara di atab restaurant saja. Disini terlalu banyak orang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hakyeon, Jaehwan langsung berjalan cepat menuju tangga. Hakyeon tampak heran melihat tingkah Jaehwan, namun kemudian Hakyeon mengikuti Jaehwan.

Hakyeon menaiki tangga menuju atab, lalu mendekati Jaehwan yang sedang berdiri di sisi atab. Karena kebetulan gedung restaurant milik Wonshik dan Hakyeon ini cukup tinggi, mereka dapat melihat pemandangan siang yang cerah ini.

Jaehwan menoleh pada Hakyeon. Masih memikirkan misteri ini, apa yang membuat Hakyeon bisa melihat bahkan menyentuh Jaehwan? Itu membuat Jaehwan penasaran.

"Nugu...?"

Hakyeon menoleh pada Jaehwan. Hakyeon tertawa pelan lalu Hakyeon mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaehwan.

"Aku lupa kalau kita belum berkenalan sejak pertama bertemu. Namaku Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon."

Jaehwan masih terdiam. Ini aneh. Ada perasaan rindu dalam hati Jaehwan saat mendengar nama Hakyeon.

"Hak...yeon...?"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya, lalu kemudian Hakyeon langsung meraih tangan kanan Jaehwan dan langsung menjabat tangan Jaehwan. Sekali lagi, itu membuat Jaehwan terkejut melihat Hakyeon dapat menyentuh tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jaehwan-ssi?"

"A-aniyo. Salam kenal, Hakyeon-ssi. Namaku Lee Jaehwan."

Lagi, Hakyeon merasa sesak di dadanya saat mendengar nama Jaehwan. Rasa sesak yang sama saat Hakyeon melihat Jaehwan pertama kali di rumah Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon-ssi?"

Hakyeon tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tertawa pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Kenapa aku malah melamun ya? Haha"

Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum tipis pada Jaehwan. Senyum manis, namun membuat hati Jaehwan kembali merasakan kerinduan.

"Jaehwan-ssi, aku tertarik padamu."

"Mwo?!"

Jaehwan tidak habis pikir. Apa yang sebenarnya Hakyeon pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa Hakyeon jatuh cinta pada Jaehwan yang seorang malaikat maut? Semua ini membuat Jaehwan seakan seperti mau gila.

Di tempat lain, Taekwoon dan Wonshik tampak sedang memakan gopchang disalah satu restaurant makanan Korea yang berada di dekat restaurant milik Wonshik.

"Sang pemilik restaurant makan di restaurant orang lain, ckckck."

"Hahaha. Kita kan tidak mungkin makan di restaurantku. Itu makanan untuk pelanggan."

"Aku bisa mentraktirmu."

"Dengan merelakan gajimu yang aku potong, Taekwoon-ssi?"

Taekwoon tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Wonshik itu. Sementara Wonshik hanya tersenyum kecil. Wonshik lebih terfokus pada wajah Taekwoon yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Yeppeo..."

Wonshik sangat suka semua yang ada pada Taekwoon. Wonshik sudah jatuh dalam pesona Taekwoon yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu, Wonshik jatuh cinta pada Taekwoon. Namun, Wonshik ragu. Apakah Taekwoon memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Taekwoon berdiri di balkon rumahnya seraya menyeruput segelas kopi di tangannya. Taekwoon menghela nafas, ekspresinya terlihat sekali bahwa Taekwoon tidak bahagia.

"Wonshik...?"

Taekwoon masih teringat dengan perkataan Jaehwan yang mengusulkan Taekwoon untuk mencoba mendekati Wonshik. Taekwoon sudah mencobanya. Taekwoon mencoba untuk mengajak Wonshik makan bersama kemarin, tapi Taekwoon tidak merasakan apapun. Hambar. Taekwoon pun tidak yakin kalau Wonshik bisa menyukainya.

"Aish...ottokae? Ini sudah lewat empat hari!"

Taekwoon menghela nafas kasar. Tiba-tiba saja Jaehwan muncul di sebelah Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon tidak merasa terkejut sama sekali, Taekwoon sudah terbiasa dengan Jaehwan yang selalu datang tiba-tiba dan pergi tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Jaehwan-ah...aku tidak yakin. Mungkin lebih baik aku menyerah saja. Aku mati saja."

Jaehwan membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban Taekwoon. Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkin karena sudah beberapa hari bersama, Jaehwan merasa ada perasaan takut kehilangan Taekwoon.

"Wae?"

"Aku pikir mudah mencari cinta sejati, namun ternyata kenyataan tidak sesuai yang aku pikirkan. Sulit sekali menemukan cinta sejati. Aku baru menyadari, selama hidupku hatiku sangat hampa. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali."

"Bu-bukankah aku sudah mengusulkan untuk mencoba mendekati Wonshik? Aku merasa Wonshik akan jadi pasangan yang tepat untukmu. Lagi pula dia terlihat baik."

"Wonshik? Kemarin aku sudah mencoba mengajak dia makan bersama, berharap akan ada rasa yang timbul. Namun tidak sama sekali. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menyukaiku. Aku ini orang yang tidak menyenangkan."

Jaehwan menghela nafas, lalu menggerakkan tangannya hendak menepuk-nepuk punggung Taekwoon, namun dia batalkan karena Jaehwan tau kalau dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh Taekwoon. Jaehwan adalah malaikat maut. Jaehwan menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Baru satu hari saja? Jangan menyerah. Kita tidak tau kan kedepannya akan seperti apa 'kan?"

"Jangan bilang kamu menyuruhku mendekati Wonshik agar kamu bisa bertemu Hakyeon hyung setiap hari?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Perkataan Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan teringat pada saat kemarin Hakyeon mengatakan bahwa Hakyeon tertarik pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan tersenyum dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Namun Jaehwan berusaha mengatur wajahnya memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin di depan Taekwoon.

"Kemarin... Hakyeon bilang kalau dia tertarik padaku."

Taekwoon membulatkan mata mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jaehwan. Sungguh, Terkejut, sekaligus kesal. Hakyeon tidak mendengarkan apa yang Taekwoon katakan padanya untuk tidak mencintai Jaehwan?

"Apa...katamu?"

Melihat Jaehwan yang terlihat tersenyum tipis, Taekwoon rasanya kesal sekali. Bukan, bukan karena Taekwoon cemburu karena Hakyeon menyukai Jaehwan. Tapi Hakyeon adalah hyung kesayangan dia, dan Taekwoon tidak mau hati Hakyeon terluka kalau tau kenyataan bahwa Jaehwan adalah malaikat maut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm. Itu berasal dari alarm handphone yang Taekwoon masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Taekwoon meraih handphone nya dari saku celananya lalu melihat layar handphone nya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi.

"Sudah saatnya bekerja. Kamu diam saja disini, tidak perlu mengikutiku!"

"Arraseo!"

Taekwoon masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah Taekwoon masuk ke dalam rumah, Jaehwan tersenyum sendiri. Membayangkan kata yang diucapkan Hakyeon kemarin.

"Jaehwan-ssi, aku tertarik padamu."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepala Jaehwan. Apakah Jaehwan jatuh cinta pada Hakyeon? Ini gila, kalau sampai Jaehwan jatuh cinta pada manusia, Jaehwan sudah melanggar peraturan malaikat maut. Tapi Jaehwan tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini, Hakyeon terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Taekwoon membuka pintu restaurant, melihat seisi restaurant itu mencari sosok Hakyeon. Namun Taekwoon tidak menemukan Hakyeon sama sekali. Wonshik menyadari kehadiran Taekwoon, Wonshik langsung menghampiri Taekwoon.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Wonshik-ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Baru saja Wonshik hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, Wonshik membatalkannya lalu menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan mata bertanya.

"Hakyeon hyung tidak datang?"

"Dia ada urusan hari ini, jadi hari ini kita hanya berdua."

Berdua. Entah mengapa mendengar kata itu, wajah Taekwoon memanas. Taekwoon dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang. Dengan cepat Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, benar..."

Wonshik perlahan mendekati Taekwoon, membuat Taekwoon mundur perlahan. Taekwoon takut Wonshik melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi ternyata, Wonshik hanya ingin membalik papan bertuliskan "open" yang di pasang di pintu masuk restaurant yang berada di belakang tubuh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung kenapa Wonshik membalik papannya menjadi tulisan "closed". Wonshik tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak-acak rambut Taekwoon karena gemas melihat ekspresi Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-ssi, mari kita pergi berdua."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan restaurantmu?"

"Hari ini tutup."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taekwoon, Wonshik langsung membuka pintu lalu menggenggam tangan Taekwoon erat dan menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk keluar dari restaurant. Menyadari tangannya di genggam oleh Wonshik, jantung Taekwoon berdebar dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ada apa ini?

Di lain tempat, Jaehwan tampak sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi melayang. Terlihat sekali Jaehwan tampak bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa Jaehwan lakukan di rumah Taekwoon, Jaehwan takut Taekwoon akan memarahinya.

"Akkhh~ aku bosan!"

Tiba-tiba saja, telepon rumah Taekwoon berbunyi. Itu membuat Jaehwan sedikit terkejut, sekaligus bingung.

"Siapa? Apakah teman Taekwoon? Tapi Taekwoon sedang di luar. Bagaimana ini?"

Jaehwan melihat telepon yang terus berdering itu. Jaehwan mencoba memberanikan diri. Jaehwan menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis nya untuk mengangkat telepon itu dan mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Jaehwan-ah!"

Suara ini, Jaehwan sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara yang selalu membuat hati Jaehwan merasakan sesak dan kerinduan mendalam. Itu adalah suara Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon?"

"You right! Ini aku. Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"M-mwo? Jalan-jalan?!"

"Iya! Ppali, aku sudah di depan rumah Taekwoon."

Oke, apakah ini suatu bentuk paksaan? Jaehwan agak kesal karena Hakyeon tidak membicarakan masalah ini dari jauh hari? Jaehwan tidak mungkin menemani Hakyeon untuk jalan-jalan. Orang lain tidak dapat melihat Jaehwan, dan pasti orang lain akan berfikir kalau Hakyeon orang gila. Tidak, Jaehwan tidak mau membuat orang lain terlihat aneh karenanya.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Jaehwan meletakkan kembali telepon itu pada tempatnya. Saat Jaehwan hendak melakukan teleportasi, Jaehwan teringat suatu hal : Hakyeon tidak boleh tau kalau Jaehwan adalah malaikat maut. Yang boleh mengetahui identitas Jaehwan sebagai malaikat maut hanyalah jiwa yang akan dia antar ke sana. Kalau tiba-tiba Jaehwan muncul di depan Hakyeon, identitas Jaehwan bisa ketahuan oleh Hakyeon.

"Aish, sial!"

Dengan terpaksa Jaehwan harus berjalan menuju pintu depan lalu membuka pintu Taekwoon menggunakan kekuatannya, namun Jaehwan membuat seolah-olah Jaehwan memegang gagang pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu dengan tangannya.

Setelah Jaehwan membuka pintu, Hakyeon yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu rumah Taekwoon langsung memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan terkejut. Jujur saja Jaehwan masih tidak terbiasa melihat Hakyeon dapat menyentuhnya. Itu masih menjadi tanda tanya untuk Jaehwan.

"Hakyeon-ssi...tolong lepaskan aku."

Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, dari ekspresinya Hakyeon terlihat kesal mendengar Jaehwan memintanya untuk melepas pelukannya. Dengan terpaksa Hakyeon melepas pelukannya dengan Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-ssi, ayo jalan-jalan?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah~ hanya hari ini. Um?"

"Aku tidak bi_"

"Ah, i don't care! Kamu harus menemaniku."

Tanpa seakan tidak kesempatan pada Jaehwan untuk berbicara, Hakyeon langsung merarih tangan Jaehwan dan menarik Jaehwan untuk pergi dari sana. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon menarik tangan Jaehwan memandang Hakyeon dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu saja, yang mereka lihat Hakyeon hanya menggenggam dan menarik angin. Jaehwan hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, Jaehwan tidak bisa menghindar dari Hakyeon.

Taekwoon dan Wonshik berjalan di sebuah taman yang memiliki banyak sekali jenis bunga. Sebenarnya Taekwoon tidak tau apa tujuan Wonshik membawa Taekwoon kesini, tapi jujur saja Taekwoon sangat menikmati tempat ini. Bunga-bunga disini sangat indah. Sementara Taekwoon melihat-lihat bunga di taman itu, Wonshik mengambil tiga tangkai bunga bewarna putih.

"Taekwoon-ssi."

Taekwoon menoleh pada Wonshik saat Wonshik memanggil namanya. Wonshik tersenyum lembut pada Taekwoon lalu Wonshik menyerahkan tiga tangkai mawar putih tadi pada Taekwoon.

"Untukku...?"

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya. Taekwoon agak bingung, apa tujuan Wonshik memberikan bunga mawar putih itu pada Taekwoon, namun pada akhirnya Taekwoon menerima bunga itu.

"Kau tau arti dari mawar putih?"

"Tidak..."

Wonshik mendekati wajah Taekwoon, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Taekwoon. Perlahan Wonshik semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taekwoon, lalu mencium bibir Taekwoon sekilas. Taekwoon terkejut, wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya meningkat drastis.

"Arti dari bunga mawar putih adalah...cinta sejati."

"Ahh...begitu."

"Jumlah bunga ini juga memiliki makna. Dan kau tau apa makna dari tiga tangkai bunga?"

"Aku...tidak tau..."

Wonshik memeluk pinggang Taekwoon, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Taekwoon. Wonshik tersenyum sekilas, lalu mencium bibir Taekwoon lagi. Namun ciuman ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Tiga tangkai bunga...artinya...aku mencintaimu."

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Chance (chapter 6)

Cast : VIXX's Leo, VIXX's Ravi, VIXX's Ken, VIXX's N

"Kau tau arti dari mawar putih?"

"Tidak..."

Wonshik mendekati wajah Taekwoon, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Taekwoon. Perlahan Wonshik semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taekwoon, lalu mencium bibir Taekwoon sekilas. Taekwoon terkejut, wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya meningkat drastis.

"Arti dari bunga mawar putih adalah...cinta sejati."

"Ahh...begitu."

"Dan kau tau apa makna dari jumlah bunga? Apa arti dari tiga tangkai bunga?"

"Aku...tidak tau..."

Wonshik memeluk pinggang Taekwoon, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Taekwoon. Wonshik tersenyum sekilas, lalu mencium bibir Taekwoon lagi. Namun ciuman ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Tiga tangkai bunga...artinya...aku mencintaimu."

Taekwoon terdiam. Tidak, ini bukan karena Taekwoon membatu setelah Wonshik mencium bibirnya. Melainkan tiba-tiba Taekwoon teringat perkataan Jaehwan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 _"Seandainya kamu sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu, jangan pernah berciuman jika kalian belum resmi menikah. Kalau kau berani berciuman sebelum menikah, maka kamu akan kembali ke wujud roh selama 7 jam. Arraseo?"_

Oke, ini gawat. Tubuh Taekwoon sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda. Tangan Taekwoon mulai terlihat tidak terlihat. Itu membuat Taekwoon panik.

"Wonshik-ssi..."

Taekwoon langsung mendorong tubuh Wonshik untuk melepaskan pelukan diri dari pelukan Wonshik. Taekwoon berusaha memikirkan cara agar bisa mengalihkan pandangan Wonshik sebelum Taekwoon menghilang didepan mata Wonshik.

"Itu...ah! Lihat Hakyeon hyung datang!"

Wonshik menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata benar. Hakyeon datang bersama Jaehwan. Hakyeon yang kebetulan melihat Wonshik juga langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Wonshik sambil berjalan mendekati Wonshik. Namun saat Wonshik menoleh pada Taekwoon lagi, Taekwoon sudah tidak ada disana.

"Taekwoon-ssi...?"

Tidak, Taekwoon tidak pergi. Taekwoon masih berada di tempat, namun Wonshik sudah tidak dapat melihatnya karena tubuh Taekwoon sudah kembali ke wujud roh. Wonshik melihat sekeliling, mencari Taekwoon, namun Wonshik tidak menemukannya. Tentu saja, karena Taekwoon masih berada di depan Wonshik, hanya saja Wonshik tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kamu sedang mencari apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon, Wonshik menoleh pada Hakyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Wonshik. Wonshik hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aniya. Tadi aku datang ke sini bersama dengan Taekwoon, tapi aku tidak tau sekarang dia dimana. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang."

Jaehwan mengedip-ngedipkan mata mendengar jawaban Wonshik. Jelas sekali Jaehwan melihat Taekwoon berdiri di depan Wonshik, tapi Wonshik mengatakan kalau Taekwoon "menghilang"? Tanpa perlu di jelaskan, Jaehwan sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

"Hakyeon-ssi, di dekat sini ada toilet? Tiba-tiba perutku sakit dan aku ingin sekali ke toilet."

"Ah, ada. Kamu jalan lurus saja lalu berbelok ke kiri, kalau tidak salah diujung jalannya ada toilet umum. Benar 'kan, Wonshik-ah?"

"Iya, benar."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Jaehwan langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil diam-diam menarik Taekwoon untuk ikut bersamnya. Sementara itu, Wonshik terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Wonshik tampak baru saja menyadari suatu hal, kalau bunga yang dia berikan pada Taekwoon tadi berjatuhan di tanah di dekat kakinya.

Setelah berjalan sesuai arah yang dikatakan Hakyeon tadi, Jaehwan menemukan toilet umum. Jaehwan mengajak Taekwoon untuk masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut. Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon, tampak menunggu penjelasan.

"Jelaskan padaku sejujurnya."

"Tanpa perlu aku jelaskan kamu sudah tau 'kan...?"

"Kamu mencium Wonshik?"

"Aniyo! Dia yang menciumku."

"Kamu suka dia?"

Hening. Taekwoon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jaehwan. Taekwoon sendiri masih belum mengetahui perasaannya. Taekwoon tidak merasakan rasa yang special pada saat bersama Wonshik. Namun pada saat Wonshik mencium bibirnya tadi, Taekwoon merasakan debaran dan rasa bahagia yang besar. Ada apa dengan Taekwoon sebenarnya?

"Tidak...aku...tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya..."

"Ini aneh..."

"Wae?"

"Harusnya kamu hanya akan menghilang kalau kamu berciuman dengan orang yang kamu sukai, karena itu artinya dia pilihan kamu. Calon yang akan kamu nikahi. Dia cinta sejatimu."

Taekwoon terdiam. Apakah itu artinya Taekwoon menyukai Wonshik? Taekwoon sudah jatuh cinta pada Wonshik? Tapi Taekwoon benar-benar tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Taekwoon bersama Wonshik.

"Oh ya, ada yang mau aku tanyakan. Satu hal ini..."

"Apa?"

"Berapa kali kalian berciuman tadi? Tidak lebih dari sekali 'kan?"

Taekwoon kembali terdiam, namun kali ini dengan memasang senyum aneh. Taekwoon teringat saat Wonshik mencium bibirnya tadi, dan itu sebanyak dua kali.

"M-memamgnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kamu hanya berciuman sekali, kamu menjadi roh hanya dalam waktu 7 jam saja. Tapi jika kamu berciuman dengannya dua kali, maka durasinya akan bertambah menjadi 14 jam.

"W-what?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Aku sepertinya tidak memberitaumu secara lengkap ya? Harusnya durasimya di hitung berdasarkan sudah kali ke berapa kalian bercium...an."

Jaehwan menghentikan kalimatnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Taekwoon, Jaehwan sudah dapat menebak kalau Taekwoon berciuman dengan Wonshik lebih dari sekali. Jaehwan menanggapi ekspresi Taekwoon dengan ekspresi poker face.

"Durasinya...14 jam dari saat aku berciuman dengan Wonshik tadi?"

"Iya, Taekwoon-ssi..."

"Jadi aku akan menjadi manusia lagi jam 1 pagi?"

Taekwoon mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Rasanya Taekwoon ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding toilet, namun Taekwoon tidak melakukan itu. Taekwoon tau kalau dia hanya akan menembus dinding itu. Jaehwan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Taekwoon seperti itu.

Di tempat lain, Wonshik dan Hakyeon sedang duduk dalam satu meja. Hakyeon memakan semangkuk ramyeon sedangkan Wonshik hanya memesan segelas orange juice. Wonshik memandang keluar jendela. Sejujurnya, Wonshik masih memikirkan soal kejadian tadi.

"Apakah ada yang salah? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Apakah ini tanda bahwa dia menolak cintaku?"

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di pikiran Wonshik dan membuat dada Wonshik terasa sesak. Menyadari ekspresi temannya yang tidak baik itu, membuat Hakyeon penasaran. Hakyeon meletakkan sumpitnya, membuat Wonshik menoleh pada Hakyeon.

"Wae?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kamu kenapa? Dilihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya ada masalah yang mengganggumu ya?"

"Kau cukup peka juga, hyung. Hahaha."

"Kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Ceritakan padaku, apa masalahmu."

Wonshik diam, lalu menghela nafas. Wonshik kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Tadi aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Taekwoon hyung."

"Wah? Benarkah? Tapi tadi aku tidak melihat Taekwoon bersamamu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Setelah aku menyatakan perasaan padanya lalu...err...menciumnya, dia pergi menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan dia membuang bunga yang aku berikan padanya."

Hakyeon diam. Mendengar perkataan Wonshik, Hakyeon hanya diam menatap Wonshik dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan Hakyeon itu terlihat seperti berkata 'how-dare-you', dan itu membuat Wonshik sedikit merinding. Hakyeon mengambil sumpitnya lalu menjitak kepala Wonshik dengan sumpit itu.

"Wae, hyung? Ada yang salah?"

"Babo! Harusnya kau jangan mencium dia sembarangan!"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Hakyeon mendecak kesal, lalu kembali menjitak kepala Wonshik dengan sumpitnya. Wonshik hanya bisa diam dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Mungkin saja Taekwoon tipe orang yang tidak suka dicium sembarangan begitu. Mungkin Taekwoon pergi karena dia shock saat kamu menciumnya. Kamu harus minta maaf pada Taekwoon!"

"Tapi aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang."

"Besok pagi kamu pasti akan bertemu dengan dia lagi."

"Ah, benar juga. Dia bekerja di restaurant yang aku punya."

"Jangan sampai kau lupa untuk minta maaf padanya."

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataan Hakyeon. Wonshik memamg tidak salah untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Hakyeon. Hakyeon memang pendengar dan penasehat yang baik.

Setelah makan di kedai ramyeon itu, Hakyeon dan Wonshik duduk di bangku taman. Sebenarnya Hakyeon menunggu Jaehwan. Tapi anehnya sudah dua jam mereka duduk di sana, Jaehwan tidak kembali.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Mungkin saat kita makan di kedai ramyeon tadi dia sudah pulang."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"

"Mungkin dia juga tidak tau kalau kita pergi ke kedai ramyeon itu."

Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecek layar handphone nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk dari Jaehwan.

"Setidaknya kirimi aku pesan..."

"Memangnya hyung sudah bertukar nomor handphone dengannya?"

Hakyeon terdiam. Dua hal baru teringat dan baru terpikir oleh Hakyeon. Hakyeon belum saling bertukar nomor handphone dengan Jaehwan, bahkan sebelumnya Hakyeon menghubungi Jaehwan dengan telepon rumah Taekwoon. Lagi pula Hakyeon tidak pernah melihat Jaehwan memegang handphone.

"Belum...ahaha aku baru ingat itu. Aish, pabo!"

Hakyeon memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil tertawa pelan, sementara Wonshik hanya menghela nafas melihat hyung nya yang memang agak bodoh itu.

"Sudah hyung pulang saja. Ini sudah sore."

"Lalu kamu?"

"Aku masih ingin disini untuk beberapa saat."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan."

Hakyeon bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan pergi sambil melambailan tangannya pada Wonshik. Wonahik hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis, lalu Wonshik mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tanpa disadari oleh Wonshik, Taekwoon sedang berdiri di samping bangku taman yang sedang di duduki oleh Wonshik. Taekwoon hanya dapat diam sambil melihat Wonshik. Taekwoon ingin sekali menyentuh Wonshik, duduk di sebelah Wonshik dan kembali berbicara dengan Wonshik. Tapi Taekwoon tidak melakukannya. Taekwoon tau semua sia-sia, Taekwoon tidak akan bisa menyentuh Wonshik.

Sudah berjam-jam Wonshik duduk di bangku taman itu, melihat orang-orang yang datang dan pergi ke taman itu. Taekwoon tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Wonshik lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak pulang? Apa Wonshik menunggu Taekwoon kembali?

"Wonshik-ah...langit sudah gelap. Pulanglah."

Wonshik melihat jam tangannya, lalu kemudian menghela nafasnya. Wonshik bangkit berdiri lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Taekwoon terus mengikuti Wonshik dari belakang. Taekwoon tau, pasti Wonshik lelah dan ingin kembali ke rumahnya, tapi kenapa harus jalan kaki?

"Apa dia tidak membawa uang untuk naik taxi? Aish."

Percuma saja Taekwoon memberitau Wonshik untuk menaiki taxi. Wonshik tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya. Taekwoon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan terus mengikuti Wonshik dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan, akhirnya Wonshik sampai di rumahnya. Wonshik membuka pintu rumahnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sementara Taekwoon hanya diam berdiri di depan rumah Wonshik. Taekwoon ragu. Taekwoon ingin sekali mengikuti Wonshik masuk ke dalam rumah Wonshik, tapi Taekwoon masih ragu untuk masuk ke rumah Wonshik mengingat hubungannya dengan Wonshik masih belum terlalu jauh. Padahal Taekwoon tau kalau Wonshik tidak dapat melihatnya, padahal Taekwoon tau kalau Wonshik tidak akan menyadari kehadiran Taekwoon, tapi anehnya perasaan ragu itu tetap muncul di benak Taekwoon. Tapi pada akhirnya setelah berfikir sedikit lama, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Wonshik. Meski hanya sebentar, entah mengapa Taekwoon sangat ingin masuk ke dalam sana, meski hanya sebentar.

Taekwoon menembus pintu rumah Wonshik yang sudah tertutup rapat itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Taekwoon sedikit kagum melihat isi rumah Wonshik. Padahal dari tampak luar, rumah Wonshik terlihat sederhana. Tapi dari dalam, rumah Wonshik terlihat elegan.

"Wow...rumahnya bagus sekali."

Taekwoon menolehkan pandangannya pada sofa ruang tengah rumah Wonshik, dan mendapati Wonshik sedang berbaring di sofa itu. Wonshik tampak sudah tertidur pulas di sofa itu, mungkin Wonshik lelah.

"Kenapa kamu tidur disini...pabo."

Taekwoon mendekati Wonshik, lalu Taekwoon duduk di atas lantai. Taekwoon terus memperhatikan Wonshik yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Rasanya Taekwoon ingin menyentuh Wonshik. Entah apa yang dirasakan Taekwoon saat ini. Mungkin benar bahwa Taekwoon sudah jatuh cinta pada Wonshik?

"Wonshik-ah..."

Taekwoon menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Wonshik untuk mengusapnya. Diluar dugaan, Taekwoon dapat menyentuh Wonshik. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap pipi Wonshik. Namun tidak lama kemudian senyuman Taekwoon itu memudar. Taekwoon terdiam.

"M-mwo?"

Taekwoon melihat tangannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Taekwoon menyentuh Wonshik padahal sekarang Taekwoon sedang kembali dalam wujud roh.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari jam dinding di ruangan itu. Dan saat mata Taekwoon tertuju pada jam yang terletak di meja dekat televisi, Taekwoon membulatkan matanya. Jam dinding itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:03AM.

"Taekwoon...?"

-to be continued- 


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hakyeon, Wonshik menunggu Taekwoon di bangku taman dibawah sebuah pohon sakura. Memang unik taman bunga ini memilik pohon sakura yang terlihat indah, membuat taman bunga ini terlihat sangat indah. Namun, apa tujuan Wonshik duduk disini?

Wonshik menunggu Taekwoon. Wonshik masih berharap Taekwoon akan kembali, dan membicarakan soal tadi. Wonshik tidak tenang, dia ingin membicarakan masalah itu sekarang dan meminta maaf pada Taekwoon. Wonshik tidak tau kalau Taekwoon mungkin tidak suka perlakuan Wonshik padanya. Sebetulnya bisa saja Wonshik pergi ke rumah Taekwoon, tapi entah mengapa Wonshik tidak ada keberanian.

Jam terus mengalir, orang datang dan pergi ke taman itu, langit pun sudah terligat gelap, tapi Wonshik masih duduk disana. Wonshik melihat jam tangannya. Sudah berjam-jam Wonshik duduk di bangku taman itu namun Taekwoon tidak kunjung datang.

"Mungkin dia memang tidak akan datang kembali. Benar kata Hakyeon hyung, harusnya aku bicara dengannya besok saja. Ah, pabo!"

Wonshik memukul kepalanya sendiri, lalu bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Wonshik sengaja melambatkan langkahnya, karena Wonshik tidak ingin cepat-cepat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Hati kecilnya masih berharap Taekwoon kembali.

"Taekwoon hyung...apakah dia memang sudah di rumah? Dia tidak kembali? Apa dia marah sekali padaku?"

Wonshik terus berjalan sambil terus memikirkan Taekwoon. Wonshik sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Taekwoon sedari tadi mengikuti dia di belakang. Tentu saja, wujud Taekwoon saat ini tidak bisa dilihat oleh Wonshik.

Tidak terasa Wonshik sudah sampai dirumahnya. Wonshik membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melihat jam digital yang terletak di meja disebelah televisi, jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:58AM. Wonshik sangat mengantuk. Wonshik membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan langsung tertidur disana.

Tidak lama kemudian, Wonshik seperti mendengar suara Taekwoon. Wonshik mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin Wonshik terlalu memikirkan Taekwoon sampai suara Taekwoon melintas di pikirannya. Tapi tidak hanya itu, Wonshik juga merasakan sentuhan di pipinya dan aroma tubuh seseorang yang Wonshik kenal. Aroma tubuh yang Wonshik sukai.

"Hyung?"

Suara Wonshik tercekat. Wonshik masih tidak percaya melihat seorang di depannya, punggung orang itu terlihat seperti punggung Taekwoon. Dan ketika orang di depannya itu menoleh pada Wonshik, wajah itu, itu memang Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon...?"

Taekwoon membulatkan matanya melihat Wonshik sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Taekwoon hendak berdiri untuk keluar dari rumah Wonshik, namun Wonshik menahan lengan Taekwoon. Wonshik duduk di sofa, lalu memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dengan erat.

"W-Wonshik-ah..."

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Taekwoon terdiam. Maaf? Taekwoon tidak mengerti untuk apa Wonshik minta maaf pada Taekwoon. Bukankah harusnya Taekwoon yang minta maaf pada Wonshik karena tadi meninghilang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Wonshik-ah... Maaf... untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau hyung tidak suka saat aku mencium bibirmu, hyung. Maafkan aku, jangan pergi lagi."

Taekwoon mengerti. Jadi Wonshik mengira kalau Taekwoon pergi karena Taekwoon tidak suka dengan ciuman tadi. Taekwoon lega, setidaknya Wonshik tidak curiga karena Taekwoon yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba tadi. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonshik.

Taekwoon duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Wonshik. Sebenarnya Taekwoon masih merasa canggung, karena bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya Taekwoon masuk rumah Wonshik. Tidak lama kemudian Wonshik menghampiri Taekwoon memberikan segelas air minum untuk Taekwoon.

"Terima kasih, Wonshik-ah."

"Maaf aku hanya punya kopi di rumahku. Aku baru tau teh di rumahku sudah habis dan aku tidak sempat membelinya."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka sangat suka kopi."

Taekwoon menyeruput kopi di cangkir yang di berikan oleh Wonshik. Lumayan, setidaknya bisa membuat tubuh Taekwoon hangat. Malam ini terasa sangat dingin untuk Taekwoon.

"Hyung, kalau boleh tau...bagaimana hyung bisa masuk ke rumahku? Dari mana hyung tau alamat rumahku?"

Taekwoon hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Wonshik itu. Taekwoon tidak mungkin menjawab dengan jujur kalau tadi Taekwoon menembus pintu rumah Wonshik begitu saja.

"A-aku...tau dari Hakyeon hyung! Tadi...aku...ingin menemuimu...tapi saat aku sampai rumahmu...pintu rumahmu terbuka...jadi aku langsung masuk."

"Setahuku aku sudah menutup pintu rumahku..."

Taekwoon mengalihkan pangannya lalu menghabiskan kopi di cangkirnya dengan sekali teguk. Bahkan panas dari kopi itu tidak terasa oleh Taekwoon, akibat rasa takut Taekwoon. Taekwoon takut Wonshik curiga padanya.

"Ah sudahlah. Memang ada keperluan apa hyung? Kenapa hyung ingin menemuiku?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Entah mengapa, kalimat itu langsung terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Taekwoon. Taekwoon tidak sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Wonshik tertawa kecil melihat Taekwoon.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung. Hari ini menginaplah di rumahku. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam."

Wajah Taekwoon memerah. Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab ajakan Wonshik. Wonshik tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Taekwoon. Wonshik merasa tingkah Taekwoon malam ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Taekwoon membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari yang memasuki jendela membuat Taekwoon terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Taekwoon menoleh ke samping, melihat Wonshik yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis.

"Wonshik-ah..."

Wonshik masih tertidur dengan pulas, ssperti tidak mendengar suara Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengerti, mungkin Wonshik masih lelah dan butuh istirahat. Taekwoon menyelimuti Wonshik sampai leher, lalu Taekwoon turun dari ranjang Wonshik dan keluar dari kamar Wonshik.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku buatkan sarapan terlebih dahulu."

Taekwoon berjalan ke dapur, lalu membuka kulkas yang berada di ujung dapur rumah Wonshik. Namun ternyata, isi kulkas Wonshik kosong. Tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa Taekwoon gunakan untuk membuat sarapan. Di dalam kulkas itu hanya ada tiga buah kaleng soju.

"Apa ini? Dia tidak pernah memasak atau bagaimana? Aish, dasar."

Taekwoon mencoba mencari di lemari dapur, dan hanya terdapat dua bungkus ramyeon instan. Taekwoon menghela nafas, mungkin Taekwoon memang hanya dapat membuat ramyeon instan untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Apa dia hidup setiap hari seperti ini? Apa gunanya uang berlimpah dan rumah mewah kalau setiap hari kamu hanya makan ramyeon instan, Wonshik-ssi? Aish, benar-benar..."

Taekwoon mengambil sebuah panci dari lemari tempat menyimpan alat-alat dapur, lalu mulai memasak ramyeon itu. Sambil menunggu ramyeon itu matang, Taekwoon mendengarkan musik yang ada di handphone nya menggunakan sebuah earphone.

Mencium aroma ramyeon, membuat Wonshik terbangun dari tidurnya. Wonshik membuka selimut, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Wonshik melihat Taekwoon yang sedang memasak ramyeon. Wonshik tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Taekwoon dan memeluk Taekwoon dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, hyung."

Taekwoon tampak agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Wonshik yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu. Taekwoon melepas earphone nya lalu menoleh pada Wonshik.

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

"Begitu mencium aroma ramyeon aku langsung terbangun, haha."

"Dasar kau ini."

Taekwoon mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat panci ramyeon itu dan memindahkannya keatas meja. Taekwoon dan Wonshik duduk, dan mulai memakan ramyeon buatan Taekwoon itu.

"Kita seperti sepasang suami-istri ya?"

Entah mengapa mendengar Wonshik apa yang dikatakan Wonshik tadi, Taekwoon tersedak. Bahkan wajah Taekwoon memerah. Dengan cepat Taekwoon berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Sementara Wonshik hanya diam menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Apakah aku mengatakan kata yang salah?"

"Ah, aniyo. Ayo cepat habiskan ramyeon nya, kita harus cepat pergi bekerja."

Leo meletakkan gelasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Wonshik bangkit berdiri lalu meraih tangan Taekwoon untuk menahan langkah Taekwoon. Itu membuat Taekwoon terdiam.

"Kau mau pakai baju yang semalam kamu pakai tidur ini, hyung? Kamu tidak bawa baju ganti saat datang ke rumahku 'kan? Mandi dan pakai saja baju yang ada di lemariku."

Wonshik mengusap kepala Taekwoon, lalu kembali ke ruang makan. Taekwoon terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya lalu memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, entah apa sebabnya Taekwoon tidak mengerti.

Taekwoon dan Wonshik masuk bersama ke dalam restaurant yang masih terlihat sepi itu. Hanya ada Hakyeon berada di dalam restaurant itu. Dan Hakyeon juga tampak terkejut melihat Taekwoon dan Wonshik yang datang bersama.

"Wah, ada apa ini kenapa kalian bisa datang bersamaan? Kalian berpapasan dijalan?"

"Tidak. Semalam Taekwoon hyung tidur di rumahku, jadi kami pergi bersama.."

Hakyeon membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban santai dari Wonshik. Kata 'tidur di rumahku' membuat Hakyeon berfikir yang tidak-tidak, memang otak mesum. Hakyeon langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Taekwoon untuk meminta penjelasan Taekwoon, namun tanpa berkata apa-apa Taekwoon langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Wonshik-ah."

"Hm? Wae?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidur di rumahku'? Kalian tidak melakukan...'sesuatu'...kan?"

Wonshik mendecak mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon dan langsung menjitak kepala Hakyeon dengan jitakan pelan.

"Kami hanya tidur bersama, kami tidak melakukan apapun. Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Wajahmu itu terlihat seperti orang mesum. Kemarin saja kau berani mencium Taekwoonie dengan tiba-tiba. Aku takut kau melakukan sesuatu pada Taekwoonie."

Wonshik mendecak kesal -lagi- namun setelah itu Wonshik melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Wonshik. Hakyeon meneguk ludahnya sendiri lalu langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk, untuk kabur dari tatapan seram Wonshik itu juga sekalian untuk memasang papan bertuliskan 'open' di pintu masuk restaurant itu.

Sementara itu Taekwoon di duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya dengan posisi membalik kebelakang. Taekwoon tampak menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Taekwoon merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan ini sudah terjadi sejak Wonshik mengatakan pada Hakyeon kalau mereka berdua tidur bersama.

"Ah, ada apa denganku?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Wonshik."

Suara itu, suara yang tidak asing untuk Taekwoon. Dengan cepat Taekwoon memutar kursinya, dan ternyata benar. Itu suara Jaehwan. Jaehwan tampak duduk di atas meja kerja Taekwoon dengan tersenyum smirk.

"Sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Baru saja aku datang."

"B...bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak melihatmu saat aku masuk tadi... Lagi pula ini lantai lima... Kamu masuk lewat mana?"

"Kau lupa aku malaikat maut? Aku bisa teleportasi."

"Lalu kenapa kamu disini?"

"Kalau aku mengawasimu dari luar, Hakyeon akan menggangguku."

"Hakyeon hyung?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. Taekwoon memutar kursinya ke belakang, dan ternyata sekarang Jaehwan berpindah ke belakang. Jaehwan bersandar pada tembok lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu kalau Hakyeon bilang dia tertarik padaku?"

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat. Tapi... Jaehwan. Menjauhlah darinya, jebal. Aku tidak mau Hakyeon hyung terlihat gila. Orang lain tidak bisa melihatmu 'kan?"

"Aku juga mau menjauh darinya, maka dari itu aku disini! Tapi..."

Jaehwan terdiam. Entah mengapa, Jaehwan merasakan kesepian mendalam di dalam hatinya. Dalam pikirannya terlintas wajah Hakyeon. Jaehwan tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa begini? Apakah Jaehwan jatuh cinta pada Hakyeon? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Jaehwan-ah."

"Hm?"

"Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Wonshik?"

"Aku tidak tau. Yang tau hanya hatimu."

"Aku menanyakan pendapatmu saja..."

Jaehwan memasang ekspresi seperti sedang berfikir, kemudian Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya kepala Taekwoon untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya lalu memainkan jarinya.

"Apa aku langsung mengajak Wonshik untuk menikah? Tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Jaehwan diam sejenak, lalu mengusap kepala Taekwoon dengan lembut. Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya saat Jaehwan mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu 'kan? Cobalah terima dia dan menjadi pacarnya dan coba jalani saja dulu. Seiring berjalannya waktu rasa itu akan muncul perlahan."

"Tapi..."

"Tenanglah. Waktumu masih dua puluh enam hari lagi."

"Apa kau yakin Wonshik memang orang yang tepat untuk menikah denganku nanti? Bagaimana kalau bukan dia orangnya? Aku tidak mau kalau aku salah mengambil langkah."

"Aish, aku tidak tau! Aku bukan orang yang pandai urusan percintaan seperti ini. Lagi pula urusan jodoh itu bukan berada di tangan malaikat maut 'kan? Tugasku sebagai malaikat maut hanya mengawasi nyawa yang akan aku jemput dan mengantarnya sampai ke dunia sana."

"Ah, kau benar..."

"Tapi...mengingat dia bisa melihatku juga...firasatku berkata memang dialah jodoh yang tepat untukmu. Dia pria yang tepat untuk menikah denganmu. Berusahalah."

Jaehwan tersenyum tipis pada Taekwoon lalu Jaehwan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon, menembus pintu ruang kerja Taekwoon untuk keluar dari situ. Taekwoon hanya diam, berusaha memikirkan kembali masalah ini. Taekwoon tidak mau sampai dia terjebak di jalan yang salah.

Jaehwan berdiri di depan ruang kerja Taekwoon. Kepala Jaehwan terasa agak pening saat ini karena terus memikirkan soal Hakyeon, apa yang membuat Hakyeon bisa melihatnya bahkan tertarik padanya. Bahkan sekarang Jaehwan juga semakin pusing karena Taekwoon.

"Aish, kupikir setelah menjadi malaikat maut aku akan benar-benar mati rasa. Ternyata aku masih bisa merasakan pening."

"Ada apa denganmu, Jaehwan?"

Suara Hakyeon. Ya. Mungkin akibat rasa pusing ini tiba-tiba saja suara Hakyeon seakan melintas di pikiran Jaehwan. Namun saat Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya, Jaehwan terkejut. Hakyeon benar-benar disitu, di depannya.

"Hakyeon...ssi? Sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Sejak tadi. Ada apa dengammu? Kamu terlihat tidak sehat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya..."

Jaehwan memandang wajah Hakyeon, menatap mata itu lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang membuat matanya terfokus melihat mata Hakyeon. Tatapan mata itu seperti mengingatkannya pada suatu hal.

 _Di sebuah taman di bawah pohon maple yang rindang, tampak seorang namja dengan rambut kecoklatan sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang namja berambut hitam. Itu adalah Jaehwan dan Hakyeon._ _Jaehwan tampak mengambil sebuah kotak bewarna merah lalu membuka kotak itu. Di delam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah cincin bewarna perak sederhana. Jaehwan mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotak lalu berlutut seraya memasangkan cincin itu di jari Hakyeon._ _"Hakyeon hyung, menikahlah denganku."_ _"Kau serius, Jaehwan?"_ _"Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat bercanda?"_ _"Jaehwan-ah..."_ _Hakyeon menangis, tangisan bahagia. Hakyeon langsung memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dengan erat dan menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab Jaehwan. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia._

Jaehwan kembali sadar. Jaehwan membulatkan matanya. Entah apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikiran Jaehwan, ingatan masa lalu Jaehwan yang hilang? Ataukah hanya hayalan liar Jaehwan? Ini membuat Jaehwan semakin pusing.

"Yakk, Jaehwan!"

"Eo...? Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kamu semakin pucat. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu."

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu."

Jaehwan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon tanpa membiarkan Hakyeon berbicara terlebih dahulu. Hakyeon hanya menghela nafas melihat Jaehwan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan lankah lesu seperti itu.

"Tapi...apa yang dia katakan tadi? Malaikat maut? Eo? Ada-ada saja. Apa dia dan Taekwoon baru saja memakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam?"

Hakyeon membuka pintu ruang kerja Taekwoon perlahan, lalu mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Di dalam Taekwoon terlihat baik-baik saja tidak ada yang aneh pada Taekwoon, Taekwoon tampak mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Itu membuat Hakyeon bingung.

Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri di depan pintu masuk restaurant milik Wonshik tempat Taekwoon bekerja. Jaehwan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, entah mengapa rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba muncul setelah berbicara dengan Hakyeon tadi.

 _"Jaehwan-ah, saranghae."_

 _"Jaehwan-ah, berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!"_

 _"Jaehwan-ah, i'm so lucky to have you in my life."_

Bayangan Hakyeon itu terus berputar dikepala Jaehwan. Ketika Hakyeon tersenyum, ketika Hakyeon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan, bahkan mencium bibir Jaehwan. Anehnya, itu tidak terlihat seperti Hakyeon sekarang. Itu terlihat seperti Hakyeon pada masa di bangku universitas.

"Arrhh apa ini?!"

Jaehwan mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berjongkok. Jaehwan tidak peduli dengan orang yang keluar dan masuk dari pintu restaurant itu, toh Jaehwan tidak merasakan sentuhan mereka dan mereka juga tidak akan merasakan dan mengetahui kehadiran Jaehwan disana.

Malam sudah gelap, tidak terasa sudah malam hari. Taekwoon membuka pintu ruang kerjanya lalu menghampiri Wonshik dan Hakyeon yang masih membersihkan meja-meja pelanggan yang berada di lantai satu.

"Perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi selesai. Ah, Taekwoon hyung. Duduklah terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu kerumah."

"Padahal rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Sudahlah, biar kuantar saja."

"Baiklah."

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Tidak lama kemudian Hakyeon mengambil handphone nya, lalu tampak serius melihat layar handphone nya.

"Wonshik-ah."

"Hm?"

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan."

"Wae?"

"Saluran air di rumahku bermasalah lagi, dan hanya aku yang dapat membetulkannya. Ah, padahal ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku sudah lelah. Impianku untuk langsung tidur ketika sampai rumah nanti hancur sudah."

"Eish, jangan begitu. Sudah cepat pulang sebelum saluran airmu meledak."

"Kurasa tidak akan menimbulkan ledakan juga, Wonchic."

Hakyeon berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian, lalu pergi keluar dari restaurant itu melalui pintu belakang, karena pintu depan sudah terkunci. Sekarang tinggal Taekwoon dan Wonshik disana.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung. Aku berganti pakaian dulu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

Wonshik berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian, sementara Taekwoon diam. Leo meletakkan tangannya di atas meja lalu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya. Taekwoon teringat perkataan Jaehwan tadi siang.

 _"Kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu 'kan? Cobalah terima dia dan menjadi pacarnya dan coba jalani saja dulu. Seiring berjalannya waktu rasa itu akan muncul perlahan."_

Tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya yang membuat Taekwoon sedikit tersentak. Ternyata itu adalah Wonshik. Wonshik mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon, berniat membantu Taekwoon untuk berdiri dan mengajak Taekwoon pulang. Namun Taekwoon hanya diam menatap wajah Wonshik.

"Hyung? Kenapa diam? Ayo kita pulang."

"Wonshik-ah."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku juga."

Wonshik terdiam. Wonshik mengedip-ngedipkan mata mendengar apa yang diucapkan Taekwoon secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Eoh? 'Juga'...apanya? Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kamu mau jadi kekasihku?"

-To Be Continued- 


	8. Chapter 8

Jaehwan berjalan di sebuah koridor rumah sakit. Tentu tidak ada yang menyadari Jaehwan berada disana. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang hanya menembus tubuh Jaehwan seakan Jaehwan adalah angin. Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertulusan ICU.

Jaehwan menghela nafas berat, lalu menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Jaehwan berpindah ke dalam ruang ICU itu. Jaehwan berjalan perlahan mendekati seorang pasien yang terbaring dengan segala macam alat bantu dari rumah sakit untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

"Jung Taekwoon..."

Ya, orang yang terbaring disana adalah Taekwoon. Jaehwan menatap wajah Taekwoon selama beberapa saat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada elektrokardiograf yang berada di sebelah ranjang Taekwoon. Alat itu menunjukkan bahwa detak jantung Taekwoon terlihat sangat lemah.

"Maaf aku tidak memberi tau soal ini. Kalau kau tau sekarang jiwamu terbagi dua, dalam tubuhmu yang sedang terbaring koma dan yang sedang beraktifitas sekarang, kamu mungkin akan shock dan menyerah."

Jaehwan tersenyum tipis pada Taekwoon yang masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup rapat itu. Jaehwan mengusap kepala Taekwoon dengan pelan sambil mengucapkan 'God Luck' tanpa suara.

"Aish, harusnya malaikat maut tidak boleh memiliki perasaan kasihan terhadap manusia seperti ini."

Jaehwan meraih tangan Taekwoon, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang terdapat kepedihan dan kesedihan didalamnya. Jaehwan teringat saat hari pertama Jaehwan ditunjuk sebagai malaikat maut.

 _"Manusia yang sudah meminta kesempatan hidup namun gagal untuk menikahi cinta sejatinya, maka manusia itu akan di tunjuk menjadi malaikat maut untuk menjemput seratus jiwa manusia yang akan meninggal. Setelah itu, barulah kalian dapat pergi ke surga."_

Jaehwan menghela nafas. Jaehwan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Taekwoon. Jaehwan menatap wajah Taekwoon yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat itu.

"Kamu...jangan sampai gagal seperti aku ya?"

Jaehwan berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang ICU itu lalu kembali berjalan di koridor menuju pintu keluar. Baru saja Jaehwan hendak melangkah keluar, perhatian Jaehwan teralih pada seorang pasien yang baru saja di bawa dari ambulance. Jaehwan terdiam melihat para perawat dan dokter membawa orang yang penuh luka itu ke ruang UGD. Tiba-tiba dalam pikiran Jaehwan terlintas wajah Hakyeon, yang sedang menangis.

 _"Jaehwan-ah! Andwae!! Bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan aku! Lee Jaehwan!!"_

Jaehwan memegang kepalanya. Rasa pusing itu kembali dirasakan. Entah apa yang terjadi, apakah selama ini potongan kejadian-kejadian yang tiba-tiba berputar di otaknya adalah bagian masa lalunya yang sudah di hapus saat Jaehwan meninggal? Tapi kenapa ada Hakyeon disana?

Sementara itu, Taekwoon tampak sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Taekwoon menunggu Wonshik yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Wonshik datang menghampiri Taekwoon. Wonshik tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon, namun Taekwoon hanya diam saja dan menatap Wonshik.

"Hyung? Kenapa diam? Ayo kita pulang."

"Wonshik-ah."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku juga."

Wonshik terdiam. Wonshik mengedip-ngedipkan mata mendengar apa yang diucapkan Taekwoon secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Eoh? 'Juga'...apanya? Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kamu mau jadi kekasihku?"

Hening. Wonshik masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Taekwoon, sementara Taekwoon tetap terus menatap Wonshik untuk menunggu jawaban dari Wonshik. Tidak lama kemudian, Wonshik tertawa pelan. Wonshik meraih tangan Taekwoon lalu menarik Taekwoon untuk berdiri.

"Dear, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam, kekasihku harus cepat beristirahat."

Wajah Taekwoon memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Wonshik. Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Wonshik mengusap kepala Taekwoon dengan lembut, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu belakang restaurant sambil menggengam tangan Taekwoon.

Wonshik menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Taekwoon. Kebetulan Jaehwan yang baru saja hendak masuk ke rumah Taekwoon, berhenti sejenak. Wonshik melambaikan tangan pada Jaehwan dari dalam mobil, dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jaehwan.

"Eo? Jaehwan baru pulang? Dari mana saja dia?"

"Sudah, dear. Ayo cepat masuk. Udara malam tidak bagus untukmu."

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Wonshik, Taekwoon membuka seatbelt nya lalu pergi keluar dari mobil Wonshik. Taekwoon melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu rumahnya sampai mobil Wonshik sudah terlihat jauh.

"Kalian pulang bersama? Sepertinya kalian sudah semakin dekat ya?"

"Kami sudah berpacaran."

"Mwo?! Cepat sekali?"

"Bukankah kamu yang tadi siang menyarankanku untuk menerima cinta Wonshik dan mencoba berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ah, iya benar..."

"Oh, ya. Kenapa kamu baru pulang? Dari mana saja?"

"Ada sedikit urusan."

"Bertemu Hakyeon?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Jaehwan kembali teringat saat di rumah sakit tadi. Bayangan Hakyeon yang sedang menangisinya kembali terputar di pikiran Jaehwan, dan menyebabkan rasa pusing kembali.

"Taekwoon-ah..."

"Ya?"

"Sudah berapa lama kamu mengenal Hakyeon?"

"Eo? Sekitar tiga bulan? Aku mengenalnya saat di Jepang, dia terus menceritakan soal calon suaminya yang sudah meninggal lebih dulu."

Jaehwan terdiam. Jadi Hakyeon memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya sudah meninggal? Tapi kenapa Hakyeon terus muncul dalam pikiran Jaehwan? Anehnya itu terlihat seperti masa lalu. Apakah Jaehwan ada hubungan dengan Hakyeon? Apakah 'calon suami' Hakyeon yang di ceritakan itu adalah Jaehwan?

"Dia pernah menunjukkan foto calon suaminya yang sudah meninggal itu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk, dingin sekali malam ini."

Jaehwan menghilang. Jaehwan sudah masuk ke dalam rumah menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya. Namun Taekwoon masih terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya. Entah mengapa Taekwoon jadi penasaran dengan calon suami Hakyeon yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Besok libur...bagaimana kalau aku tanyakan pada Hakyeon hyung? Aku benar-benar penasaran."

Taekwoon meraih handphone nya lalu mengirim pesan pada Hakyeon untuk meminta izin berkunjung ke rumah Hakyeon besok pagi. Kebetulan Hakyeon mengizinkan Taekwoon untuk datang. Setelah itu Taekwoon langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Taekwoon berdiri di depan rumah Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Hakyeon beberapa kali, lalu menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian seorang membuma pintu itu dari dalam, itu Hakyeon.

"Taekwoonie! Kamu sudah datang?"

"Iya, hyung."

"Ayo masuk!"

Hakyeon membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, mempersilakan Leo untuk masuk. Setelah Taekwoon masuk ke dalam, Hakyeon menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

"Tunggu di sofa ruang tengah saja. Aku ambilkan minum dan beberapa cemilan."

Hakyeon berjalan pergi menuju dapur, sementara Taekwoon diam. Taekwoon memilih untuk melihat sekeliling rumah Hakyeon. Taekwoon melihat-lihat foto pigura yang di pajang di meja TV ruang tengah Hakyeon itu. Memperhatikan semua foto itu satu persatu.

"Yang mana foto calon suaminya yang sudah meninggal itu...?"

Taekwoon terus menyelidiki seluruh foto yang di pajang di sana. Sampai akhirnya mata Taekwoon tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terlihat terselip di bawah meja TV itu. Taekwoon mengambil foto itu lalu meniupnya karena foto itu sudah agak berdebu.

"Inikah...?"

Taekwoon membulatkan mata melihat foto itu. Foto itu memperlihatkan Hakyeon bersama dengan seorang namja dengan surai rambut kecoklatan. Sayang wajah namja itu tidak terlihat. Foto itu sudah agak memudar, sepertinya terkena air mata. Foto itu juga agak kusut. Mungkin Hakyeon terus memegang foto itu sambil menangis saat mengetahui calon suaminya meninggal.

"Taekwoonie~!"

Mendengar suara Hakyeon itu, dengan cepat Taekwoon meletakkan kembali foto itu ke tempat semula lalu berusaha bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kamu berdiri? Ayo duduk."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat foto yang kau pajang disini, haha."

"Eish, harusnya aku menyingkirkan foto-foto itu. Itu foto semasa aku masih kecil sampai kuliah, memalukan sekali."

Taekwoon hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon duduk di sofa, lalu mereka meminum teh yang Hakyeon bawakan.

"Oh ya, jadi ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin berkunjung ke rumahku? Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apa itu?"

"Errr...hyung, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mungkin pertanyaanku akan membuka luka lama di hatimu..."

"Um? Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan soal calon suamimu yang sudah lama meninggal. Aku penasaran."

Hakyeon terdiam. Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat sekali ada aura kesedihan dari Hakyeon, dan itu membuat Taekwoon jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hyung...m-mianhae... kalau hyung tidak mau cerita soal dia juga ti_"

"Sebaiknya jangan bahas disini. Ayo kita pergi ke makamnya."

"Eh??"

"Kamu bawa mobil 'kan? Itu bagus. Ayo kita pergi ke makamnya. Tidak jauh dari sini kok. Tunggu aku!"

Hakyeon meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Taekwoon melongo melihat perubahan ekspresi Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba itu dan ajakan Hakyeon yang juga tiba-tiba itu.

Setelah berkendara sekitar tiga puluh menit dari rumah Hakyeon, akhirnya Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sampai di depan sebuah pemakaman. Taekwoon memarkirkan mobilnya lalu membuka seatbelt nya. Sebelum keluar, Taekwoon menoleh pada Hakyeon.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa? Aku takut membuat kenangan masa lalumu muncul dan malah membuatmu tenggelam dalam kesedihan lagi."

"Gwenchana. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Luka di hatiku sudah tidak se sakit dulu. Lagi pula setiap hari aku selalu mengunjungi makamnya kok. Kajja."

Hakyeon langsung membuka pintu mobil Taekwoon dan keluar dari mobil Taekwoon. Taekwoon diam sejenak. Memang ekapresi wajah Taekwoon sudah meyakinkan kalau Hakyeon baik-baik saja, tapi Taekwoon tidak yakin kalau Hakyeon akan baik-baik saja.

Taekwoon mengikuti Hakyeon dari belakang sambil melihat sekeliling. Pemakaman ini terlihat sangat indah, terlihat sangat terawat. Tidak lama kemudian Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya di depan salah satu batu nisan.

"Disini... ini makamnya."

Taekwoon menolehkan pandangannya pada makam yang dimaksud oleh Hakyeon. Taekwoon membaca nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu. Setelah membaca namanya, Taekwoon membulatkan matanya. Taekwoon terkejut.

"Lee... Jaehwan...?"

"Ne. Namanya mirip dengan temanmu itu ya? Haha. Jaehwan..."

Taekwoon terdiam. Taekwoon membaca nama itu sekali lagi, dan memang tidak ada yang salah. Nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu memang benar adalah 'Lee Jaehwan'. Tidak hanya mirip, ini sama persis! Taekwoon teringat dengan awal perkenalannya dengan Jaehwan.

 _"Yaa! Siapa kamu?"_ _"Aku Lee Jaehwan, grim reaper."_

Taekwoon tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Benarkah memang hanya kebetulan mereka memiliki nama yang sama? Ataukah Jaehwan memang calon suami Hakyeon yang sudah meninggal itu? Tapi kenapa Jaehwan tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu?

"Ah...iya hyung... nama mereka... sama persis..."

"Karena itulah pada saat aku dan Wonshik pertama kali berkunjung ke rumahmu, tanpa sadar aku memeluk temanmu itu. Kau ingat?"

"Ah...ya. Aku ingat."

"Saat kamu menyebutkan namanya, "Jaehwan", aku teringat dia. Jaehwanku. Memang, ingatan tentang wajahnya sudah sedikit memudar, tapi aku masih biaa mengingat dengan senyumnya."

"Oh begitu..."

"Dan keanehan yang aku temukan...saat aku berusaha berkenalan dengan temanmu itu, Jaehwan, senyumnya...dia memiliki senyum yang sama persis dengan Jaehwan ku."

Oke, tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi. Bukti bahwa Jaehwan memanglah calon suami Hakyeon yang sudah meninggal itu semakin kuat. Mungkin karena itulah Hakyeon bisa melihat Jaehwan, karena mungkinlah Hakyeon satu-satunya orang yang masih belum merelakan kepergian Jaehwan. Taekwoon sangat yakin.

Di tempat lain, Jaehwan tampak sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah rumah Taekwoon seraya melayang-layangkan benda-benda kecil disekitarnya. Ekspresi Jaehwan tampak sedang memikirkan masalah serius.

"Empat alasan mengapa manusia bisa melihat keberadaan malaikat maut. Pertama, karena dia jiwa yang akan kita jemput. Kedua, karena dia adalah orang yang masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa Anda sudah meninggal. Ketiga, karena dia adalah jodoh dari jiwa yang akan kita jemput. Dan keempat, karena dia punya indra ke enam."

Jaehwan menghela nafas berat. Jaehwan meletakkan kembali barang-barang yang dia layang-layangkan sejak tadi. Penjelasan dari atasannya itu membuat Jaehwan teringat dengan Wonshik dan Hakyeon yang dapat melihat dan menyentuh Jaehwan.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka punya indra ke keenam?"

Jaehwan kembali berfikir. Jaehwan mencoba mengingat-ingat saat Hakyeon mengajaknya jalan-jalan berdua. Jaehwan tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau Hakyeon dapat melihat hantu. Hakyeon tampak seperti orang biasa dengan kehidupan normal.

"Apa jangan-jangan aku keliru? Jangan-jangan Hakyeon lah yang merupakan jodoh Taekwoon?"

Jaehwan mencoba membayangkan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah altar mengenakan tuxedo untuk pernikahan mereka berdua. Entah mengapa itu membuat Jaehwan kesal.

"Aish, tidak mungkin! Tidak! Hakyeon tidak mungkin jodoh Taekwoon! Tidak cocok!"

Jaehwan bersandar pada sofa Taekwoon lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Jaehwan kembali berfikir. Hakyeon bukanlah jiwa yang akan dia jemput. Hakyeon juga tidak punya indra keenam. Dan tidak mungkin Hakyeon merupakan jodoh Taekwoon. Berarti hanya satu kemungkinan tersisa.

"Apa mungkin... Hakyeon salah satu orang yang tidak bisa merelakan kematianku? Hey, memangnya apa hubunganku dengan dia?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Jaehwan kembali teringat dengan potongan-potongan bayangan Hakyeon yang sering sekali muncul tiba-tiba di pikirannya. Anehnya, penampilan Hakyeon yang terlintas di pikirannya terlihat seperti masa muda Hakyeon.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan Jaehwan bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah Taekwoon yang baru saja pulang. Namun ekspresi Taekwoon terlihat agak aneh.

"Taekwoon-ah? Waeyo?"

Taekwoon diam, menatap Jaehwan untuk beberapa saat. Taekwoon teringat dengan Hakyeon. Cerita yang di ceritakan Hakyeon saat di depan makam Lee Jaehwan tadi sangat mengarah pada Jaehwan yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Jaehwan-ah..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu...pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Hakyeon dimasa lalu? Sebelum kamu meninggal?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Jaehwan bingung, kenapa Taekwoon tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Dan itu bertepatan sekali disaat Jaehwan yang baru saja memikirkan soal Hakyeon tadi. Jaehwan juga ingin mengetahui hal itu. Jaehwan juga penasaran apa hubungannya dengan Hakyeon.

"Aku...tidak ingat. Pada saat aku meninggal dan kemudian diangkat menjadi malaikat maut, ingatanku tentang dunia ini dihapuskan."

"Ah...begitu..."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi? Tapi apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dalam pikiranku sering sekali terlintas wajah Hakyeon. Senyum, tawa, bahkan ekspresi sedihnya. Tapi anehnya...itu terlihat seperti masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bagian dari masa lalu ku atau hanya hayalan semata."

Apa yang di ucapkan Jaehwan semakin memperkuat bukti bahwa memang Jaehwan lah calon suami Hakyeon yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Jaehwan... Hakyeon hyung... memiliki calon suami, tapi..."

Entah mengapa, mendengar apa yang diucapkan Taekwoon, itu membuat hati Jaehwan terasa agak sesak. Jaehwan sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begini.

"Eo...? Tapi?"

"Tapi calon suaminya sudah lama meninggal dunia. Dan..."

"Dan?"

"Nama calon suami Hakyeon hyung yang sudah meninggal itu...adalah Lee Jaehwan."

Lagi, rasa pusing di kepala Jaehwan datang kembali. Namun kali ini di sertai rasa sakit kepala. Jaehwan memegang kepalanya. Jaehwan menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari tempat itu. Taekwoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, agak terkejut dengan kepergian Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Taekwoon membuka kedua matanya. Sekarang sudah memasuki pagi hari. Taekwoon turun dari ranjang tempat dia berbaring lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Namun rumahnya terlihat sepi. Biasanya ada Jaehwan yang menyambutnya setiap pagi, tapi sejak Jaehwan menghilang secara tiba-tiba kemarin malam, Jaehwan tidak kembali ke rumah. Taekwoon mencoba untuk berfikir positif, mungkin saja Jaehwan ada urusan di luar.

Setelah sarapan dan berpakaian rapih, Taekwoon berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Tanpa terduga, Taekwoon melihat Wonshik sedang berdiri di depan rumah Taekwoon dengan membawa buket bunga matahari. Sangat jarang seorang namja memberikan bunga matahari untuk kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi, chagi."

Wonshik tersenyum seraya memberikan buket bunga matahari itu pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon menerimanya sambil tertawa kecil. Hanya karena sebuah bunga ini, Taekwoon bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat besar dalam hatinya.

"Selamat pagi juga. Terima kasih bunganya."

"Ayo kita berangkat."

Wonshik membukakan pintu mobilnya yang sudah sejak tadi berada di belakang tubuhnya. Taekwoon kembali tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah."

Setelah Taekwoon masuk ke dalam mobil, Wonshik menutup pintu mobilnya lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Wonshik mulai menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menjalankan mobil itu.

"Wonshik-ah...saranghae."

"Nado, hyung."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ya, Taekwoon memang senang menerima semua perbuatan Wonshik padanya. Wonshik memang kekasih yang baik. Tapi, dalam hati Taekwoon juga berfikir, apakah Taekwoon sudah jatuh cinta pada Wonshik?

Taekwoon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonshik. Ada suatu yang baru Taekwoon sadari. Ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ah? Kamu mengganti warna rambutmu jadi hitam?"

"Ah, ternyata kau menyadarinya hyung hahaha. Aku memang sengaja mengganti warna rambutku. Kupikir tidak pantas seorang pebisnis mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna yang terlalu mencolok."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Yakk! Jadi selama ini hyung tidak suka dengan warna rambutku yang dulu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku suka...tapi aku lebih suka warna rambutmu yang sekarang. Terlihat lebih tampan."

Wonshik terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah saat Taekwoon berkata kalau Wonshik tampan. Wonshik hampir saja menabrak mobil di depannya kalau saja Wonshik tidak cepat mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

"Yakk, Wonshik-ah, waeyo?"

Taekwoon tertawa pelan saat Wonshik terlihat kehilangan konsentrasi. Wonshik hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat senyum Taekwoon yang mungkin saja bisa membuat jantungnya meledak. Wonshik berusaha tetap fokus ke jalan.

Hakyeon masuk ke dalam restaurant Jepang miliknya dan Wonshik. Terlihat sekali restaurant itu masih tampak sepi, sepertinya Hakyeon datang terlalu cepat.

"Ah, pantas saja ini masih pukul 9? Restaurant baru buka sekitar pukul 10. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menunggu Taekwoonie dan Wonshik?"

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Hakyeon merasakan sentuhan dipundaknya. Hakyeon terkejut dan langsung berbalik ke belakang. Dan ternyata orang yang menyentuh pundaknya adalah Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-ah...? Kau datang? Dimana Taekwoon? Biasanya kamu datang bersamaan dengan Taekwoon?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hakyeon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Hakyeon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Jaehwan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya? Padahal selama ini Jaehwan seperti cuek dan tidak peduli dengan Hakyeon.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kamu. Hakyeon...hyung."

"Tapi...ada apa?"

Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya, melihat tangan Hakyeon, lalu meraih tangan Hakyeon dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi berdua."

"Sekarang?"

"Tapi aku harus bekerja hari ini... ah, bagaimana nanti malam saj_"

"Hyung..."

Hakyeon terdiam melihat ekspresi sedih dan kecewa dari Jaehwan itu. Hakyeon menghela nafas. Hakyeon tidak dapat menolak kalau Jaehwan sudah memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi~!"

Hakyeon berjalan keluar dari restaurant mendahului Jaehwan. Jaehwan tersenyum tipis, lalu menyusul Hakyeon. Sambil berjalan Hakyeon menulis pesan pada Wonshik untuk meminta izin kalau hari ini tidak bisa datang.

Tidak lama kemudian Taekwoon dan Wonshik sampai. Taekwoon dan Wonshik turun dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam restaurant.

"Hakyeon hyung belum datang?"

"Mungkin dia terlambat. Dia memang sering datang terlambat, hyung."

"Oh...baiklah. Aku masuk ke ruanganku ya?"

"Semangat untuk hari ini, chagi."

Wonshik mencium pipi Taekwoon, lalu Taekwoon berjalan menaiki anak tangga, ruangannya berada di lantai tiga restaurant ini. Sementara Wonshik berjalan ke ruang ganti restaurant yang berada di belakang, sambil mengecek handphone nya.

"Eo? Ada pesan dari Hakyeon hyung?"

Wonshik membaca pesan dari Hakyeon. Ternyata Hakyeon pergi berdua dengan Jaehwan lagi, meninggalkan Wonshik berdua dengan Taekwoon. Sebenarnya Wonshik iri, Wonshik juga ingin membawa Taekwoon pergi. Tapi Wonshik takut kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Wonshik menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga untuk berkunjung ke ruang kerja Taekwoon. Wonshik mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Taekwoon beberapa kali.

"Wonshik-ah? Masuk saja."

Wonshik membuka pintu ruang kerja Taekwoon lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hyung."

"Hm? Duduklah."

"Hyung, kita libur saja hari ini."

Taekwoon menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menoleh pada Wonshik.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Hakyeon hyung tidak bisa datang hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua saja untuk hari ini?"

Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya seraya memegang kedua pipinya. Entah mengapa mendengar tawaran dari Wonshik membuat wajah Taekwoon otomatis memerah.

"Uhm...memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula belum ada pelanggan yang datang."

Wonshik berjalan mendekati Taekwoon lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Wonshik agak ragu untuk mengajak Taekwoon berkencan, namun Wonshik berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia dapat menahan hasratnya. Wonshik pasti bisa menjaga Taekwoon.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan berjalan berdua di tengah keramaian kota Seoul di pagi hari ini. Sejauh ini mereka hanya terus berjalan tanpa membicarakan apapun. Memang Jaehwan terlihat santai saja, tapi Hakyeon merasa agak canggung. Lagi pula Hakyeon penasaran apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jaehwan ingin bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba.

"Jaehwan-ah."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menemuiku? Ada yang mau kau sampaikan."

Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya tanpa memperdulika orang-orang yang terus berjalan di sekitarnya, Hakyeon pun ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jaehwan mengubah posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah..."

"Ya...? Ada apa?"

"Kau tau aku aku 'kan?"

"Ya, kamu teman satu rumah Taekwoonie?"

Jaehwan menghela nafas kasar, ekspresi wajah Jaehwan terlihat kesal. Hakyeon tidak mengerti melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Jaehwan itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kamu kenal aku kan? Aku Lee Jaehwan! Aku calon suamimu!"

"... Eh?"

-to be continued- 


	9. Chapter 9

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan duduk berdampingan di bangku taman yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung setelah Jaehwan membuat Hakyeon terkejut sebelumnya.

"Jaehwan-ah..."

"Hyung, jadi selama ini kamu tau kalau aku ini Jaehwan mu? Tapi mengapa kamu diam saja, hyung? Mengapa kamu bertingkah seakan kamu tidak tau apa-apa?"

"Karena kamu terlihat tidak mengingatku... tapi, kau juga! Selama ini kamu mengingat semua tentang hubungan kita? Kenapa kamu juga diam saja?"

"Tidak, aku baru-baru ini mengingatnya, tapi hanya sebagian kecil."

Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit agak kecewa karena ternyata Jaehwan hanya mengingat sebagiannya. Sejujurnya Hakyeon memiliki harapan untuk kembali memulai hubungan bersama dengan Jaehwan lagi.

"Tidak bisa."

Hakyeon membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan terkejut. Jaehwan seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tapi...kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mati. Kita sudah di dunia berbeda, aku malaikat maut dan kamu manusia. Setelah Taekwoon menyelesaikan urusannya di dunia ini aku akan pergi ke surga."

"Tidak bisakah...hanya sementara? Setidaknya sampai kamu pergi..."

"Tidak hyung. Seorang malaikat maut tidak boleh memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manusia."

"Jaehwan-ah..."

Hakyeon memegang lengan Jaehwan erat. Hakyeon tidak bisa menerima apa yang Jaehwan katakan padanya. Hati kecil Hakyeon berteriak kalau Hakyeon masih sangat ingin bersama Jaehwan, walau hanya sebentar.

"Maafkan aku, hyung... aku tidak bisa."

Jaehwan berusaha menepis tangan Hakyeon dari lengannya. Agak berat melakukan itu, hati Jaehwan sesak melihat Hakyeon mulai menangis. Tapi Jaehwan tidak punya pilihan lain. Jaehwan berjalan meninggalkan Hakyeon menangis sendiri di taman itu.

Taekwoon dan Wonshik sedang makan bersama di sebuah restaurant, awalnya mereka terlihat baik-baik saja tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Wonshik merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Akh..."

"Hyung?!"

Melihat Taekwoon yang terlihat meringis kesakitan begitu, dengan cepat Wonshik bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati Taekwoon.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Apa yang sakit? Haruskah kita pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Belum sempat Taekwoon menjawab, Taekwoon sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Taekwoon pingsan. Tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang Wonshik langsung menelepon ambulance untuk membawa Taekwoon ke rumah sakit.

Di lain tempat, Jaehwan baru saja masuk ke ruang ICU tempat 'sebagian' dari Taekwoon yang masih terbaring koma berada. Jaehwan begitu terkejut ketika dia masuk ke ruang ICU, beberapa dokter dan perawat tampak panik menangani Taekwoon, sepertinya keadaan Taekwoon memburuk.

"A...apa ini? Taekwoon? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taekwoon?!"

Jaehwan berlari keluar dari ruang ICU. Di pintu masuk rumah sakit, terlihat ambulance yang membawa seseorang. Itu Taekwoon. Dan ada Wonshik yang terlihat panik melihat Taekwoon dibawa ke ruang UGD.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Taekwoon...?"

Tanpa disengaja, Wonshik melihat Jaehwan yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruang ICU. Wonshik berjalan mendekati Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-ah, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tadi saat makan bersama Taekwoon tiba-tiba saja jat_"

Belum sempat Wonshik menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanpa disengaja pandangan Wonshik terarah pada ruang ICU di belakang tubuh Jaehwan.

Ruang ICU itu hanya ditutupi dengan dinding kaca juga pintu yang terbuat dari kaca, jadi Wonshik bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang di dalam ruang ICU itu.

"Taek...woon...?"

Wonshik benar-benar terkejut. Wonshik sangat yakin kalau Taekwoon baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam ruang UGD untuk diperiksa oleh dokter, lalu berada di dalam ruang ICU itu? Wonshik berjalan mendekati ruang ICU itu perlahan, bahkan sampai dia tidak sadar kalau baru saja dia menembus tubuh Jaehwan.

"Wonshik..."

Jaehwan membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Wonshik. Jaehwan hendak meraih tangan Wonshik untuk membuat Wonshik berbalik pada Jaehwan, tapi Jaehwan rasa itu mustahil. Jaehwan tidak bisa menyentuh Wonshik.

"Yaa, Kim Wonshik!"

"Lee Jaehwan..."

Wonshik berbalik pada Jaehwan, lalu mendekati Jaehwan sambil menatap Jaehwan dengan serius.

"Jelaskan padaku...ini apa?"

Jaehwan menghela nafas berat, Jaehwan mengajak Wonshik untuk duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit dan membicarakan semua itu di sana.

Jaehwan duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Tidak lama kemudian Wonshik datang, dan memberikan segelas kopi pada Jaehwan.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak usah."

Percuma saja Jaehwan menerimanya. Jaehwan malaikat maut, Jaehwan tidak bisa makan dan minum sesuatu yang berasal dari bumi ini. Wonshik menghela nafas, lalu duduk di sebelah Jaehwan.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Siapa yang aku liat di ruang ICU itu? Itu Taekwoon kan? Lalu siapa yang aku temui selama ini? Dia hantu?"

"Bukan! Saat ini, bisa di bilang dia seperti terbagi menjadi dua."

"Terbagi dua?"

"Iya, Taekwoon sedang berada diambang hidup dan mati."

"M-mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, Taekwoon sudah meninggal. Tapi aku memberikan dia kesempatan untuk hidup_"

"Ah, tunggu! Kamu memberikan dia kesempatan hidup? Memangnya kamu ini siapa?"

"Aku bukan manusia. Aku malaikat maut yang bertugas menjemput Taekwoon. Dan malaikat maut memiliki wewenang untuk memberikan kesempatan hidup. Namun dengan persyaratan dia harus menemukan cinta sejatinya dan menikahinya. Waktunya hanya 30 hari."

Wonshik terdiam. Wonshik teringat kejadian tadi, saat Wonshik menembus tubuh Jaehwan. Terasa dingin, dan Wonshik baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Lalu? Jadi aku harus menikahi Taekwoon agar dia bisa kembali hidup?"

"Tidak, tidak bisa dengan mudah seperti itu. Kalian harus saling meyakinkan diri satu sama lain, kalau masih ada perasaan ragu dalam hati kalian, itu sama saja percuma."

Meyakinkan diri? Entah mengapa saat Wonshik mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taekwoon, kalau Taekwoon harus mencari cinta sejati dan menikahinya untuk hidup kembali, Wonshik malah menjadi ragu. Wonshik merasa seperti...dimanfaatkan.

Jaehwan masuk ke ruang rawat Taekwoon. Taekwoon terlihat sudah membuka matanya. Sepertinya Taekwoon baru saja siuman, terlihat dari ekspresi kebingungan dari Taekwoon.

"Kau tadi pingsan. Wonshik yang membawamu kesini."

"Aku? Pingsan? Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa denganku?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Haruskah Jaehwan menjawab dengan lengkap ataukah Jaehwan harus menjawab seperlunya saja? Bagaimanapun Jaehwan tidak bisa memberitahu soal bagian tubuh Taekwoon yang lain. Jaehwan takut itu membuat masalah Taekwoon bertambah.

"Taekwoon-ah, kamu mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu pada Wonshik?"

"Eh?"

"Kejadian itu hanya bisa saja terjadi saat kamu mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri pada pasanganmu. Wae? Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Taekwoon diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan. Terlihat ekspresi Taekwoon berubah.

 _-flashback-_

 _Taekwoon dan Wonshik sedang makan makanan mereka bersama. Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang namja berambut kecoklatan tiba-tiba langsung duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Wonshik._ _"Wonshik-ah! Long time no see."_ _"H-Hongbin...?"_ _Taekwoon tidak tau, siapa Hongbin ini. Tapi melihat ekspresi Wonshik membuat Taekwoon curiga ada sesuatu diantara mereka._ _"Siapa dia?"_ _"Dia pacarku, Jung Taekwoon."_ _"Mwo? Pacar? Cepat sekali kamu menemukan pengganti padahal kita baru putus sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu."_ _Oke, sekarang Taekwoon tau. Hongbin adalah mantan kekasih Wonshik. Tapi Taekwoon tidak suka dengan Hongbin ini, Hongbin terlihat terlalu mendekat pada Wonshik. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, memang ekspresi Wonshik terlihat terganggu, tapi Wonshik terlihat tidak menolak saat Hongbin terus mendekat padanya._ _"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lee Hongbin. Aku mantan pacar Wonshik."_ _Hongbin mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon. Baiklah, sikap kekanakan Taekwoon mulai datang kembali. Taekwoon enggan membalas uluran tangam Hongbin. Wonshik tau, melihat tatapan mata Taekwoon yang terlihat kesal, Wonshik sangat tau kalau Taekwoon tidak suka Hongbin._ _"Hongbin-ah, sebaiknya kamu pergi saja. Aku sedang ingin berdua dengan Taekwoon. Kita bisa mengobrol lain kali."_ _"Kau mengusirku? Aish, arraseo."_ _Hongbin bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari restaurant itu. Namun Hongbin berhenti sejenak sebelah Taekwoon. Dengan suara pelan Hongbin berbicara pada Taekwoon._ _"Taekwoon-ssi, tunggu saja. Aku akan merebut Wonshik untuk kembali padaku."_ _Setelah itu Hongbin melanjutkan langkahnya dan keluar dari restaurant itu. Wonshik menghela nafas, akhirnya Hongbin pergi. Namun eskpresi wajah Taekwoon berubah, terlihat agak lesu dan murung. Tidak lama kemudian Taekwoon merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya._

 _-flashback off-_

Taekwoon menghela nafas kasar. Jaehwan tau, terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Taekwoon, Taekwoon sedang kesal tapi juga bercampur khawatir dan juga sedih. Entah apa yang membuat Taekwoon seperti itu.

"Ada apa Taekwoon? Katakanlah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Aniya. Sudahlah, tidak perlu. Toh malaikat maut tidak boleh membantu manusia 'kan?"

Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut sampai ke kepala. Jaehwan hanya bisa diam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata kebingungan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taekwoon?

Wonshik berjalan di koridor rumah sakit menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa disengaja Wonshik berpapasan dengan Hongbin. Hongbin tersenyum pada Wonshik. Wonshik tidak mengerti mengapa Hongbin bisa disini, tapi yang jelas Wonshik sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Aku bekerja disini. Aku dokter disini."

Wonshik agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Hongbin. Wonshik memperhatikan pakaian yang Hongbin kenakan, dan ternyata benar. Bahkan tanda pengenal berluliskan "dr. Hongbin" tersemat di dada kanan Hongbin.

"Oh begitu. Lalu kamu mau apa? Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara."

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Hari ini kamu tidak ada acara kan? Ayo minum bersamaku."

Wonshik menghela nafas pasrah, percuma saja menghindar dari Hongbin. Sejak dulu Wonshik tidak pernah bisa menghindar dari Hongbin. Akhirnya Wonshik memilih untuk menganggukan kepala. Hongbin tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul Wonshik dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Karena kebetulan sudah memasuki malam hari, Hongbin mengajak Wonshik untuk makan di tempat makanan pinggir jalan. Hongbin memesan beberapa botol soju dan dua topokki untuk mereka berdua.

"Yaa, Wonshik-ah. Kau dan Taekwoon itu...kalian benar-benar berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Tega sekali. Kita baru saja putus dan kamu sudah menemukan yang baru? Bukankah aku bilang untuk tunggu aku?"

Wonshik meneguk soju di gelas kecilnya lalu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dengan agak keras. Wonshik menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Menunggu? Menunggu seseorang yang sudah menjalin hubungan di belakangku diam-diam?"

"Ap...apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita, lalu pergi ke Amerika untuk beberapa bulan, bukan karena urusan keluargamu 'kan? Tapi demi menyusul seorang bernama Sanghyuk, benar kan?"

Hongbin terdiam. Hongbin tidak menyangka ternyata Wonshik tau bahwa selama ini Hongbin berselingkuh dengan pengusaha Amerika berkebangsaan Korea bernama Han Sanghyuk.

"Ta..tapi...aku dan Sanghyuk sudah benar-benar berpisah..jadi...bisakah kita..."

"Memulai hubungan kita dari awal? Maaf, aku lebih memilih Taekwoon."

Dengan tenang Wonshik menuangkan soju pada gelas kecilnya lalu meneguknya lagi. Hongbin menggenggam gelas kecilnya dengan erat, dan semakin erat. Untung saja Hongbin tidak memecahkan gelas itu. Hongbin benar-benar emosi saat ini.

"Apa kamu yakin Taekwoon benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Wonshik terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hongbin. Wonshik menundukkan kepalanya, sambil meletakkan gelas kecilnya perlahan. Wonshik teringat perkataan Jaehwan di rumah sakit sore tadi.

 _"Sebenarnya, Taekwoon sudah meninggal. Tapi aku memberikan dia kesempatan untuk hidup_"_ _"Ah, tunggu! Kamu memberikan dia kesempatan hidup? Memangnya kamu ini siapa?"_ _"Aku bukan manusia. Aku malaikat maut yang bertugas menjemput Taekwoon. Dan malaikat maut memiliki wewenang untuk memberikan kesempatan hidup. Namun dengan persyaratan dia harus menemukan cinta sejatinya dan menikahinya. Waktunya hanya 30 hari."_

Memang Wonshik sedikit merasa Taekwoon memanfaatkannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Wonshik telah jatuh cinta sangat dalam pada Taekwoon. Namun sekarang masalahnya, Wonshik tidak yakin...apakah Taekwoon benar-benar mencintainya?

-to be continued-


	10. Chance 10

Taekwoon membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang Taekwoon dapat adalah Wonshik yang sedang tersenyum pada Taekwoon.

"Dear, kamu sudah bangun?"

"Wonshik-ah...? Kau disini...?"

"Tentu saja. Kekasihku sedang sakit dan aku harus merawatnya."

Wonshik membantu Taekwoon untuk duduk, lalu Wonshik mengambil semangkuk sup yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang tempat Taekwoon berbaring.

"Makanlah. Apa perlu aku suapi?"

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Taekwoon mengambil mangkuk sup itu lalu memakan sup nya dengan lahap. Wonshik tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah Taekwoon.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Hyung cukup dengar dan jawab sesuai perasaan hatimu saja, ok?"

"Hm...apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?"

Wonshik menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Untuk mengatakan hal ini, Wonshik perlu menyiapkan dirinya semalaman.

"Aku tau...ini memang terlalu cepat...tapi...maukah kau menikah denganku, dear?"

Taekwoon terdiam. Taekwoon benar-benar terkejut. Apa yang terjadi kemarin sampai Wonshik tiba-tiba berfikir untuk menikahinya?

"Wonshik...kamu...yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Taekwoon masih bingung apa yang membuat Wonshik tiba-tiba melamarnya, tapi Taekwoon memutuskan untuk menganggukan kepalanya. Hati Taekwoon benar-benar sangat senang saat ini.

"Aku mau."

Wonshik tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dan sambil mencium kening Taekwoon. Memang, Wonshik mulai ragu dengan Taekwoon. Apakah Taekwoon benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi Wonshik hanya mencoba untuk melakukan apa saja demi seorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hongbin melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dari celah pintu. Hongbin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Wonshik...kenapa..."

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

Mendengar suara itu, Hongbin terkejut bukan main. Spontan Hongbin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ternyata orang yang bertanya itu adalah Hakyeon. Sebenarnya Hongbin ingin marah, tapi Hongbin malah terdiam. Hongbin terpesona melihat Hakyeon di depannya itu. Hakyeon terlihat...cantik.

"Yaa! Siapa kamu? Lee Hongbin? Kamu dokter disini?"

Hongbin ikut melihat tanda pengenal yang terpasang di jas dokternya saat Hakyeon melihat tanda pengenalnya, lalu Hongbin menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Kamu dokternya Taekwoon? Lalu kenapa kamu tidak masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya dan malah mengintip di depan kamar rawatnya? Masuklah."

Hongbin salah tingkah. Antara panik karena ketahuan kalau Hongbin sedang mengintip, juga salah tingkah karena jantung Hongbin berdetak semakin kencang saat Hakyeon melangkah semakin dekat.

"Ah...sepertinya saya salah jadwal. Ini masih jam makan dan jam besuk untuk pasien. Harusnya saya memeriksa pasien sekitar pukul sebelas siang nanti. Jeosonghamnida."

Hongbin langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Ini memalukan, baru pertama kali ini Hongbin bisa salah tingkah melihat seorang yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Hakyeon, diam karena bingung.

"Dasar orang aneh."

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu meraih gagang pintu kamar rawat Taekwoon, hendak membukanya. Namun terhenti saat Hakyeon tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah Hongbin. Tanpa Hakyeon sadari pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ah, ige mwoya? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku jatuh cinta? Ah tidak tidak! Cintaku hanya untuk Jaehwan!"

Hakyeon kembali meraih gagang pintu kamar rawat Taekwoon, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Taekwoon terbuka cukup kencang dan otomatis wajah Hakyeon terbentur pintu itu.

"Akhh!!"

"Hakyeon hyung?!"

Wonshik terkejut saat menyadari kalau Wonshik baru saja membentur Hakyeon cukup keras, dan otomatis membuat Hakyeon jatuh pingsan. Hidung Hakyeon pun berdarah, sepertinya karena terbentur.

Hakyeon membuka matanya. Hakyeon melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya sekarang dia bukan di kamarnya. Hakyeon memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku...?"

"Hyung sudah sadar?"

Hakyeon menoleh kesamping, dan mendapati Wonshik yang sedang berdiri disamping ranjang tempat Hakyeon berbaring saat ini. Setelah Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya, Wonshik membantu Hakyeon untuk duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membuatmu tertabrak pintu dengan cukup keras, mianhae. Hidungmu sudah tidak sakit?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. Ya, memang Hakyeon sudah tidak merasakan sakit dihidungnya lagi. Mungkin dokter sudah mengobati hidungnya.

"Hyung, ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Hubunganku dengan Taekwoon hyung."

Hakyeon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Masalah Taekwoon dengan Wonshik? Hakyeon mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Apakah Wonshik dan Taekwoon mengalami masalah?

"Apa? Ada apa dengan kamu dan Taekwoon?"

"Tadi sebelum hyung datang ke rumah sakit, aku melamar Taekwoon hyung."

Hakyeon membulatkan mata tidak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Wonshik.

"Lalu dia menerima lamaranku?"

"Ya..."

"Menurutku ini terlalu cepat...hubungan kalian belum ada sebulan dan kamu sudah memutuskan untuk menikahi Taekwoon?"

"Kupikir aku sudah yakin dengan perasaan ini."

"Yah, benar juga. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Benar. Dan sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu, hyung."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Hyung pernah mengurusi soal pernikahan 'kan? Saat hyung dan calon suami mu mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian? Bantu aku untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku dan Taekwoon hyung sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Taekwoon hyung."

Hakyeon tersenyum tipis, lalu mengacak-acak rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Hakyeon membalas perkataan Wonshik dengan anggukan. Itu membuat Wonshik sangat senang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hongbin mengintip dari balik pintu kamar rawat inap Hakyeon. Hongbin mendengar pembicaraan Wonshik dan Hakyeon.

"Menikah? Mana mungkin! Aku harus membuat rencana untuk membuat Wonshik membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Hongbin berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Disisi lain, Jaehwan melihat apa yang Hongbin lakukan tadi. Jaehwan tau niat busuk Hongbin untuk membuat Wonshik membatalkan niatnya untuk menikahi Taekwoon.

"Ottokaji? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Seorang malaikat maut tidak boleh mencampuri urusan manusia...tapi..."

Jaehwan terus berfikir. Bagaimanapun juga Jaehwan sangat ingin Taekwoon dapat menikah secepat mungkin dengan Wonshik untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup itu, tapi Jaehwan tidak tau bagaimana cara menggagalkan rencana Hongbin.

"Hakyeon hyung...?"

Jaehwan melihat Hakyeon yang masih asik berbincang dengan Wonshik dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka. Jaehwan mendapatkan suatu ide.

Jaehwan berjalan menuju rumah Hakyeon. Jaehwan berdiri di depan pagar rumah Hakyeon lalu menekan bel rumah Hakyeon, tentu dengan menggunakan telekinesis nya.

"Jaehwan-ah!"

Tidak perlu waktu lama, pagar rumah Hakyeon langsung terbuka. Terlihat Hakyeon yang tampak bahagia melihat Jaehwan. Mungkin Hakyeon langsung berlari dengan semangat saat melihat Jahwan yang tampak di camera CCTV Hakyeon.

Jaehwan tampak di kamera?

Ya, Jaehwan memang menggunakan salah satu kemampuan malaikat maut yang baru saja Jaehwan ketahui setelah membaca buku panduannya.

Seorang malaikat maut boleh menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis, teleportasi, dan kemampuan menjadi manusia dalam waktu 7 jam. Namun hanya untuk urusan pejerjaan sebagai malaikat maut.

Jaehwan menghela nafas. Jaehwan sudah melanggar nya, Jaehwan menggunakan kemampuan malaikat mautnya demi keperluan pribadi, demi membantu Taekwoon. Namun Jaehwan tidak peduli, Jaehwan ingin membantu Taekwoon.

"Hyung, ayo kita bicara diluar."

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu."

"Tunggu sebentar...aku harus mengganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu."

Hakyeon kembali masuk ke rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian. Jaehwan menghela nafas sambil melihat jam tangan yang dia kenakan. Jaehwan berharap Hakyeon bisa berganti pakaian dengan cepat.

Ternyata benar. Tidak perlu waktu lama Hakyeon kembali keluar dari rumahnya mengenakan pakaian sederhana, kemeja bewarna hitam dan celana pajang jeans biru tua.

"Aku sudah siap."

Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dan mulai berjalan. Tanpa Jaehwan sadari wajah Hakyeon memerah saat Jaehwan menggenggam tangannya.

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe, lalu menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggu disalah satu meja.

"Aku datang, kamu sudah menunggu lama?"

Orang itu menoleh pada Jaehwan. Dan seketika Hakyeon terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Kamu... Lee Hongbin?"

Benar, orang itu adalah Hongbin. Hongbin juga sama terkejutnya melihat Hakyeon yang datang bersama dengan Jaehwan. Sementara Jaehwan dengan ekspresi datar, tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dia sudah tau kalau akan begini.

 _-flashback on-_ _Jaehwan menggunakan kemampuan dia untuk menjadi manusia untuk bertemu dengan Hongbin. Setelah Jaehwan mengetuk pintu ruangan Hongbin, terdengar suara dari dalam._ _"Masuk saja."_ _Jaehwan membuka pintu itu lalu berjalan mendekati Hongbin._ _"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya ban_"_ _Hongbin terdiam. Hongbin tampak terkejut melihat Jaehwan._ _"Lee...Jaehwan? H-hyung-ah? Itu benar kamu? Kamu masih hidup? Mustahil..."_ _Ya, Hongbin memang sangat mengenal Jaehwan. Hongbin adalah adik kandung Jaehwan. Awalnya Jaehwan tidak ingat, namun setelah Jaehwan melihat Hakyeon dan Hongbin berbicara di depan pintu kamar rawat inap Taekwoon, Jaehwan dapat mengingat Hongbin._ _"Tidak, aku sudah mati."_ _"Jangan bercanda. Lalu siapa yang aku lihat di depanku sekarang? Hantu?"_ _"Semacam itu."_ _Hongbin tertawa pelan, namun tawanya menyiratkan kalau Hongbin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaehwan._ _"Hongbin-ah, aku butuh bantuanmu."_ _"Bantuan...apa, hyung?"_ _"Anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku."_ _"Permintaan terakhir...?"_ _"Ya, tunggu aku di cafe xxx. Aku akan menemui nanti."_ _Jaehwan langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan Hongbin tanpa menunggu jawaban Hongbin. Jaehwan melihat jam tangannya, waktunya benar-benar terbatas._ _-flashback off-_

Hakyeon dan Hongbin masih saling melemparkan tatapan terkejut. Jaehwan menghela nafas melihat mereka. Jaehwan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela, lalu Jaehwan menarik Hakyeon untuk duduk di sebelahnya, berhadapan dengan Hongbin.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan dia."

"Calon istrimu, hyung?"

"Mantan."

"Ah, arraseo. Mantan calon istrimu."

"Tunggu, Jaehwan-ah... apa hubungan kamu dengan namja ini?"

"Hyung lupa? Dia adikku!"

Hakyeon terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat saat dulu Jaehwan mengenalkan Hakyeon dengan keluarganya sebelum Jaehwan melamar Hakyeon.

 _-flashback-_ _Jaehwan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Jaehwan. Keluarga Jaehwan langsung menyambut mereka berdua._ _"Hyung, ini pacar hyung?"_ _"Iya, yang akan aku lamar sebentar lagi."_ _Namja berambut hitam agak ikal dengan kacamata tebal itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hakyeon, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakyeon._ _"Wah, annyeonghaseyo, Hakyeon hyung! Namaku Lee Hongbin. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Jaehwan hyung. Salam kenal!"_ _"Salam kenal juga Hongbin-ah."_ _Hakyeon tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Hongbin. Setelah itu keluarga Jaehwan mengajak Hakyeon untuk makan bersama._ _-flashback off-_

Hakyeon tercengang. Hakyeon tidak menyangka ternyata yang duduk di depannya ini adalah Hongbin yang dulu. Penampilan Hongbin sudah sangat berbeda, rambut coklat lurus, dia sudah tidak mengenakan kacamata, dan wajahnya pun sekarang jauh lebih tampan.

"H-Hongbin...? Maaf aku tidak mengingatmu."

"Ah...hyung...Tidak apa-apa aku juga terkejut."

"Lalu... Jaehwan-ah. Apa maksud kamu mempertemukanku dengan adikmu?"

"Aku...ingin meminta adikku, Lee Hongbin. Tolong nikahi Hakyeon hyung."

-to be continued- 


End file.
